DESTINY
by NamiKaze-Naruni
Summary: LAST CHAPTER! "Kalau pun Tuhan sudah mentakdirkan kita berdua. Aku yakin, di kehidupan manapun, kita akan bertemu lagi, Luka."   -AU, Maybe OOC, BoyXBoy-.. #A Fanfic Special for Dian Kawaii Kitsune and Tishikari-san# RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1 : The White Future's

**Discleamer : Uragiri Wa Boku No Namae O Shitteiru © Odagiri Hotaru**

**Pairing : Luka Crosszeria X Yuki Sakurai**

**Rated : T **

**WARNING : AU, Maybe OOC, Shou-ai, BoyXBoy, Typo. Don't Read If Don't Like.. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Enjoy! **

**. **

**. **

**.**

**Chapter 1: The White Future's **

"Bagaimana keadaan Yuki, Touko-chan?" Tanya pemuda berambut silver pada seorang gadis manis berambut coklat panjang yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah kamar rawat rumah sakit.

Gadis bernama Touko itu menggeleng lemah sambil beralih duduk di bangku rumah sakit dekat ruang rawat itu, "Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Tsukumo. Keadaannya semakin memburuk. Aku takut, aku takut hal buruk terjadi padanya, hiks," lirih Touko sambil mulai menangis.

Pemuda berambut silver bernama Tsukumo itu beralih mendekap gadis di depannya dengan lembut. Ia tahu, Touko sangat menyayangi Yuki seperti adik lelakinya sendiri. Jadi wajar, jika gadis itu sesedih dan sekhawatir ini saat tahu keadaan Yuki yang ternyata mengidap penyakit kanker stadium akhir yang sewaktu-waktu dapat mengambil nyawa pemuda itu.

Tsukumo melepas dekapannya pada Touko dan menghapus embun yang tersisa di pelupuk mata gadis itu, "Sebaiknya kita berdoa untuk kesembuhan Yuki, Touko-chan. Aku yakin, Yuki bisa bertahan, dia orang yang kuat," yakin Tsukumo, sambil tersenyum lembut pada Touko.

Gadis berambut coklat itu mengangguk dan tersenyum getir, "Ya, arigatou, Tsukumo."

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

Setelah Touko keluar dari ruang rawatnya, Yuki membuka matanya yang sempat tertutup sebentar. Ia beralih duduk dengan bersandar pada bantal di bad cover. pemuda berambut coklat itu teringat perkataan dokter yang memvonis dirinya mengidap kanker stadium akhir dan berkata bahwa hidupnya tak lama lagi. Pemuda berambut coklat itu mencengkram selimutnya dengan erat.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku yang mengidap penyakit ini? kenapa?" tanyanya lirih, sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

Tidak ada satu manusia pun di dunia ini yang tidak takut dengan kata _kematian_. Namun apa daya. Tidak ada seorang pun manusia yang bisa menghindari _kematian _itu sendiri. Yuki tahu itu dan ia pun sadar akan hal itu. Tapi, tetap saja ia takut mendengar kata _kematian_ secepat ini.

Tanpa Yuki sadari, sesosok bayangan tengah memperhatikannya dengan intens. Dengan jubah hitamnya yang tersemat di tubuhnya dan wajah datar yang tak memasang ekspresi apapun. Ya, dia adalah Luka Crosszeria. Malaikat bersayap hitam yang ditugaskan untuk mengambil nyawanya.

Seorang malaikat kematian akan ditugaskan untuk mengambil nyawa manusia saat umur hidup manusia itu hanya tinggal 40 hari lagi. Sejak Yuki di vonis tentang penyakitnya itu, hari itu juga, Luka ditugaskan untuk mengambil nyawa pemuda berambut coklat itu. Dan sudah 13 hari berlalu sejak itu. Sejak Yuki divonis penyakit mematikan itu. Itu artinya, waktu pemuda berambut coklat itu hanya tinggal 27 hari lagi di dunia ini.

Keesokan harinya, dengan menaiki sebuah kursi roda, Yuki berjalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit sekedar menghirup udara segara karena beberapa hari ini, pemuda berambut coklat itu hanya termenung di ranjang rawatnya. Dengan ditemani Touko dan Tsukumo bersamanya. keadaan Yuki mulai membaik dan pemuda berambut coklat itu sudah mulai tenang sekarang.

"Ya ampun!" pekik Touko tiba-tiba. Membuat kedua pemuda yang berada didekatnya itu menoleh padanya.

**"Ada apa, Touko-chan?"** tanya Yuki dan Tsukumo kompak.

Gadis berambut coklat itu tersenyum salah tingkah, "Gomen, sepertinya bekal makan siangnya tertinggal di kamar," ujarnya.

"Tak apa, Touko-chan. Kita tidak lama kok," kata Yuki.

"Tidak boleh begitu. Yuki-chan harus berlama-lama di luar agar bisa relex. Jadi aku akan kembali mengambil bekalnya!" sebelum Yuki membalas, gadis itu sudah duluan pergi.

"Biarkan saja, Yuki. Touko-chan memang seperti itu. Kita tunggu saja disini," kata Tsukumo.

Yuki mengangguk mengerti, setidaknya ia sudah paham betul sifat sepupunya itu.

Tsukumo beralih duduk di bangku taman itu. Sedangkan Yuki berada di depannya.

"Nee, Tsukumo-kun," panggil Yuki.

Tsukumo menoleh dan tersenyum khasnya pada Yuki, "Ya?"

"Aku sudah memutuskan akan kembali ke rumah besok," kata Yuki kemudian. Membuat senyum di wajah Tsukumo pudar seketika.

"Doushita, Yuki?" tanya Tsukumo.

Yuki menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku sadar, tidak ada gunanya aku berlama-lama dirumah sakit, kalau pada akhirnya akan sama saja _akhirnya _nanti,"

"Yuki.." gumam Tsukumo.

Yuki mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat di atas pangkuannya, "Setidaknya di akhir hidupku, aku ingin bisa bahagia untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Bahagia bisa berkumpul dengan kalian dalam satu ruangan yang hangat dan bercengkrama dengan akrabnya. Bisa bercanda gurau lagi dengan kalian semua. Karena, kalianlah keluargaku yang tersisa sekarang setelah Kanata-nii meninggal, kalianlah yang selalu memperhatikanku sampai sekarang. Setidaknya, aku ingin bisa melihat kalian di akhir hidupku," jelas Yuki masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Tsukumo memandang prihatin pada pemuda di depannya itu. Ia pun berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan beralih berlutut di depan Yuki.

"Yuki?" panggil Tsukumo, membuat Yuki sedikit mengadahkan kepalanya. Pemuda berambut coklat itu sedikit terkejut saat Tsukumo menghapus air mata yang ada di pelupuk matanya dan mengusap lembut pipi kirinya.

Tsukumo tersenyum lembut, "Daijoubu. Aku, Touko-chan dan yang lain tidak akan meninggalkan Yuki sendirian begitu saja. Semua menyukai Yuki dan sangat menyayangi Yuki. Kami akan selalu berada di sampingmu," ujar Tsukumo, sambil memeluk pemuda berambut coklat itu. Setitik air mata timbul di pelupuk mata Yuki dan ia pun membalas pelukan pemuda berambut silver itu dan tersenyum, "Arigatou,"

"Yuki-chan, Tsukumo!"

Mendengar suara seruan yang familiar di telinga mereka, Yuki dan Tsukumo menoleh dan mendapati Touko kini tengan berlari kearah mereka.

"Aku sudah bawa bekalnya! Ayo kita jalan!" seru Touko semangat.

"Tentu," seru Yuki dan Tsukomo kompak.

Luka yang sejak tadi tidak jauh dari mereka, masih mengikuti Yuki dengan tenang. Sejujurnya, ia belum ingin atau lebih tepatnya tidak ingin mengambil nyawa Yuki dengan tangannya sendiri. Mengingat ia pernah bertemu dengan Yuki dulu. Dulu sekali saat ia bertugas mencabut nyawa seorang pemuda berambut raven yang bernama Kanata. Ia ingat, Kanata adalah orang yang sangat berarti bagi Yuki.

Yuki dulu masih sangat kecil, usianya baru menginjak 6 tahun. Ketika itu, Yuki yang tengah bermain bola di taman. Tak sengaja bola itu ditendang olehnya hingga ke jalan raya. Yuki pun mengejar bolanya itu. Dan bola itu tepat berhenti ditengah jalan raya. Yuki yang akan mengambil bola itu tak menyadari sebuah mobil box tengah melaju kencang kearahnya. Yuki kecil hanya bisa terpaku sebelum tubuh kecilnya itu didorong oleh seseorang, sehingga ia selamat dan hanya menderita lecet di lututnya.

Tapi, Yuki kecil hanya bisa membisu saat melihat siapa yang menyelamatkannya tadi. Kanata. Kakak laki-lakinya. Yang kini terbaring di jalan dengan bersimbah darah. Hari itu, membuat Yuki kecil hanya bisa menangis sekencang mungkin memanggil nama sang kakak agar kembali membuka matanya. Saat itu pula, Luka lah yang bertugas mengambil nyawa Kanata.

Saat arwah Kanata telah dikirimnya ke dunia arwah, Luka sejenak menatap Yuki yang masih menangis di dekat kakaknya itu. Tak sengaja Yuki mengadahkan wajahnya kearah tepat di mana Luka berada. Sebuah tatapan bola mata coklat yang penuh kesedihan dan penyesalan yang ia dapati dari tatapan bola mata Yuki kecil.

"Kakak, jangan ambil kakakku, Hiks." pintanya terseu-sedu pada Luka. Ya. Luka sempat terkejut sejenak mendapati Yuki bisa melihatnya. Memang ada banyak orang yang berada disitu. Tapi, ia yakin, tatapan bola mata coklat itu hanya tertuju padanya. "Hiks, onegai," pinta bocah berambut coklat itu pada Luka. Luka hanya menggeleng sejenak menandakan hal itu tidak mungkin dilakukannya. Dan hal itu, membuat Yuki kembali menangis dengan keras sampai ambulance datang dan membawa tubuh tak bernyawa Kanata.

Sejak saat itu, Luka tak bisa melupakan tatapan bola mata Yuki kala itu. Tatapan yang sangat membekas dingatan Luka sebagai malaikat kematian yang seharusnya tak dibolehkan memeliki perasaan seperti yang manusia miliki. Dan Luka sama sekali tidak menduga kalau ia akan ditugaskan mengambil nyawa pemuda berambut coklat itu dan harus kembali mengingat dengan sangat jelas tatapan mata Yuki kala itu padanya.

"Lho, kenapa harus naik mobil?" heran Yuki. sepertinya tadi Cuma bilang mau jalan-jalan di taman deh. Kok sekarang harus naik mobil?

"Tenang saja, Yuki-chan. Aku sudah meminta izin pada dokter untuk membawamu jalan-jalan," kata Touko.

"Tapi, kita memang mau kem,-Huwaa, Tsukumo-kun!" pekik Yuki, karena tiba-tiba Tsukumo menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal style.

Tsukumo tersenyum, "Nee, kau nanti akan tahu, Yuki," kata Tsukumo sembari mendudukan Yuki di kursi penumpang.

"Ok! Let's go!" seru Touko semangat. Yuki hanya bisa tersenyum lembut melihat betapa pedulinya keluarganya itu. Tidak ketinggalan Luka yang kini tengah terbang dengan sayap hitamnya mengikuti mobil yang membawa Yuki itu.

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

"Arigatou sudah mengantar kami, Ibuki-san!" seru Touko pada seorang wanita cantik berambut coklat bergelombang yang dikuncir satu.

"Tidak perlu sungkan, Touko-san," katanya sopan.

"Kalau begitu, nanti kami hubungi kalau kami akan kembali. Salam buat otou-sama, ya!"

"Ha'i, akan saya sampaikan," kata Ibuki lagi. (A/N: disini Takashiro Naru buat jadi ayah Touko)

Setelah mobil bewarna hitam mewah itu pergi, Touko menghampiri Yuki dan Tsukumo.

"Bagaimana, Yuki-chan? Kau suka?" Tanya Touko.

"Touko-chan, ini..." Kata Yuki terbata.

"Ya, ini semua untukmu, Yuki," kata Tsukumo.

"Tsukumo! Yuki-chan bertanya padaku, kenapa kau yang menjawab?" gusar Touko.

"Hahaha.. sama saja kan?" kata Tsukumo tertawa kecil melihat gadis berambut coklat itu tengah menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Arigatou! Arigatou, Touko-chan, Tsukumo-kun!" kata Yuki senang. Melihat itu, membut Touko dan Tsukumo juga tersenyum senang.

Ya, di depan Yuki sekarang adalah sebuah padang bunga alami nan indah yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya. Bunga adalah sesuatu yang disukai oleh pemuda berambut coklat itu, dan sekarang setalah sekian lama pemuda berambut coklat tidak melihat padang bunga yang seindah ini. membuat, perasaannya menjadi tenang dan damai. Ditambah dengan semilir angin yang berhembus sejuk di tempat ini.

**"Sama-sama, Yuki-chan/Yuki!"** seru Touko dan Tsukumo kompak sembari memeluk Yuki.

Luka yang melihat itu dari atas, tersenyum untuk yang pertama kalinya. Luka tersenyum karena bisa melihat wajah bahagia Yuki yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Bukan tatapan sedih yang selama ini dilihatnya.

"Touko-chan, Tsukumo-kun, arig-, Ukh! Uhuk!"

"Kyaa! Yuki-chan! Tsukumo cepat telpon Ibuki-san!" panik Touko tak kala melihat cairan bewarna merah mengalir dari celah jari tangan Yuki yang tengah menahan batuk.

"Aku mengerti!" kata Tsukumo yang segera menelpon Ibuki.

"Yuki-chan bertahanlah, Yuki-chan," kata Touko tambah panik ketika batuk Yuki semakin parah.

Luka yang melihat itu hanya terdiam. Ia sudah tahu semuanya apa yang akan terjadi pada pemuda berambut coklat itu selanjutnya. Namun, perasaannya berkata lain, Luka langsung terbang perlahan mendekati Yuki yang kini tengah tersiksa karena penyakitnya. Malaikat maut yang identik dengan warna hitam itu turun perlahan ke tanah tepat dihadapan Yuki yang kini terkulai lemas di dekapan Touko yang kini mulai menangis takut. Darah segar kini menghiasi daerah bibir Yuki yang kini tengah lemas dengan nafas yang tidak teratur.

"Yuki-chann! Bertahanlah, kumohon!" jerit Touko.

"Sial. Kenapa disaat seperti ini!" geram Tsukumo, sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat.

Luka yang melihat Yuki tersiksa seperti itu, perlahan menggerakkan lengan kanannya dan membawanya ke depan dada Yuki. Tak lama kemudian, aura bewarna ungu keluar dari tangan Luka dan merasuk kedalam diri pemuda berambu coklat itu. Yuki langsung merasakan suatu hal aneh merasuk dalam dirinya.

"Yuki-chan," bingung Touko yang melihat Yuki tersadar dan nafasnya kembali teratur.

"Yuki, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tsukumo.

Yuki menoleh pada dua orang yang didekatnya itu, "A-aku baik-baik saja. Tiba-tiba rasa sakitku hilang," gumam Yuki yang juga heran sendiri. Padahal tadi ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di tubuhnya. Tapi, setelah ia merasakan sesuatu yang masuk dalam dirinya, rasa sakit itu langsung lenyap.

"Syu-syukurlah, Yuki-chaaannn...~!" haru Touko yang langsung memeluk Yuki yang berada di kursi roda. Tsukumo pun tampak menghela nafas lega melihat itu.

Luka yang melihat itu, kembali tersenyum tipis. Walaupun, dia sudah melanggar peraturan karena menolong manusia yang akan dicabut nyawanya. Tapi, itu tidak dipikirkannya saat ini. yang terpenting dari itu, ia bisa melihat Yuki tidak merasakan kesakitan lagi.

**OOOOOooooOOOOO**

"Pulang? kenapa?" tanya Touko pada Tsukumo yang kini tengah mengemudikan mobil menuju rumah sakit dimana Yuki di rawat.

"Kenapa Yuki-chan harus kembali kerumah padahal sakitnya belum sembuh?" tanyanya lagi.

Tsukumo melirik gadis berambut coklat disampingnya, "Ini permintaan, Yuki, Touko-chan," ujar Tsukumo.

"Tapi, tetap saja hal itu tidak boleh! Yuki-chan perlu perawatan yang serius. Aku tidak mau Yuki-chan kenapa-kenapa," lirih Touko.

Tsukumo menghela nafas, "Mengertilah keadaan Yuki, Touko-chan. Yang Yuki mau hanya di rumah dimana keluarganya berada. Setidaknya, kau bersedia bukan mengabulkan permintaannya?" tanya Tsukumo.

"Tapi, aku tidak mau melihat Yuki-chan tersiksa seperti kemarin, Tsukumo. Aku, aku.. hiks," ujar Touko yang mulai terisak.

Tsukumo menyentuh lengan gadis berambut coklat itu dengan lengan kirinya sedangkan lengan kanan masih dipakainya untuk menyetir.

"Daijoubu. Percayalah kalau semua akan baik-baik saja, Touko-chan," kata Tsukumo lembut.

"Tsukumo.. aku mengeri."

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

**Pletak! Pletak! **

Ribuan potong kertas warna-warni muncul saat Yuki memasuki rumah keluarga Giou. Disana ramai sekali. Sepertinya memang sengaja dibuat untuk menyambut kepulangan Yuki dari rumah sakit. Makanya dibuat pesta penyambutan untuk Yuki.

"**OKAERINASAI!" **seru semua orang yang berada disana. Ada Takashiro, Tachibana, Ibuki, Hotsuma, Shusei, Kuroto, Senshirou, Aya, Tsubaki, Uzuki, dan yang lainnya. Semua berkumpul untuk menyambut kedatangan Yuki.

Yuki sendiri yang disambut seperti itu hanya bisa terpaku karena senang, dengan dibantu berjalan oleh Touko dan Tsukumo, Yuki menghampiri orang-orang yang telah menyambutnya.

"Arigatou, minna. Tadaima," ujar Yuki bahagia. Dan seharian itu, dibuatlah pesta seharian penuh untuk Yuki.

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

Sudah 17 hari berlalu semenjak Yuki pulang ke rumah. Semula, semua orang yang berada di rumah merasa heran melihat Yuki yang seperti orang sehat, karena, semenjak pulang dari rumah sakit, ia tidak pernah sekalipun mengeluh akan penyakitnya yang kambuh. Tapi, hal itu disyukuri oleh seluruh keluarga Giou yang menganggapnya sebagai pertanda yang baik.

Hari ini, Yuki berjalan sendirian keluar rumah. Karena merasa tubuhnya sangat segar dan ringan, ia pun memilih untuk menghirup udara bebas disekitar rumah. Sebenarnya, ia ingin masuk sekolah bersama Touko dan yang lain. Tapi ia masih belum diperbolehkan untuk itu. Padahal ia merasa sangat sehat dan jauh dari kata sakit. Apalagi dari kata kanker stadium akhir. Aneh memang. Kenapa rasa sakit yang seperti dulu tidak pernah ia rasakan. Apa penyakit kanker itu sudah menghilang dari tubuhnya? Mungkin.

"Rasanya sudah lama tidak berjalan-jalan disekitar sini. Sepertinya jumlah pohonnya bertambah," gumam Yuki, sambil melihat sekitar jalan yang dilaluinya. Sebuah jalan khusus pejalan kaki yang lebarnya 5 meter dengan dihiasi pepohonan yang tumbuh disamping kiri. Sedangkan jalan raya berada tepat di samping kanan Yuki yang dibatasi oleh pembatas jalan yang terbuat dari besi berwarna perak.

Hari ini Yuki mengenakan kaos warna hitam dengan dilapisi jaket bewarna hijau dan memakai celana jeans bewarna abu-abu. Ia berjalan dengan santai sambil menikmati semilir angin pagi yang berhembus kala itu.

Seperti biasa, Luka. Sang malaikat mautnya hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Tidak seperti biasanya ia tidak menggunakan sayap hitamnya untuk terbang. Biasanya, Luka mengikuti Yuki keluar sambil terbang. Tapi sekarang tidak. Ia memilih berjalan di belakang Yuki dengan tenang.

Yuki yang akhir-akhir ini bisa merasakan seseorang tengah mengikutinya kemana saja itu sedikit agak terganggu juga. Walaupun sebenarnya pemuda berambut coklat itu tidak tahu persis apa yang mengikutinya. Tapi, pemuda berambut coklat itu Cuma bisa merasakannya. Menyampingkan masalah itu, Yuki kembali berjalan dengan santai menelusuri jalan yang lenggang itu. Minus jalan raya yang masih ramai dengan lalu lalang kendaraan.

"Sudah sampai sini. Kalau begitu sekalian saja beli makanan untuk Sodom," ujar Yuki. Sodom adalah anak anjing berbulu hitam yang dipelihara Yuki. Ia pun berjalan menuju zebra cross dan melihat lampu untuk penyebrang jalan menyala. Pemuda berambut coklat itu segera menyebrang karena toko makanan hewan ada disebrang jalan ini. Luka masih mengikuti Yuki dengan tenang.

Setelah menyebrang dengan selamat. Ia pun bergegas untuk ke toko makanan hewan. Namun, langkahnya terhenti kala melihat seorang anak perempuan kecil yang hendak menyebrang terjatuh tepat ditengah jalan raya. Tepat saat itu, lampu untuk pejalan kaki telah berganti. Anak kecil itu sepertinya tidak menyadarinya. Sampai munculah sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang dari arah kanan anak itu.

Yuki yang seperti bernostalgia dengan kejadian di depannya itu, secara reflek menggerakkan kakinya untuk berlari menyelamatkan anak itu.

Semua orang yang melihat tindakan heroik Yuki hanya bisa menahan nafas kala melihat pemuda berambut coklat itu dengan cepat mendorong tubuh anak itu ke tepi jalan. Namun, sebagai gantinya, Yuki tidak bisa lagi bereaksi ketika melihat mobil itu hanya berjarak 1 meter lagi darinya.

'_Kakak...' _

Hanya kata itu yang terlintas dalam benak Yuki. Pemuda berambut coklat itu reflek memejamkan matanya erat.

"**Kyaaaaaaa...~~!" **suara orang banyak yang berteriak terdengar jelas di telinga pemuda berambut coklat itu.

_**CKIIIIIIITTTTT! **_

_**BRUK! **_

Ternyata. Lagi-lagi Luka menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menyelamatkan Yuki. Alhasil, mobil yang tadi hendak menabrak Yuki jadi oleng dan akhirnya menabrak pembatas jalan. Yuki yang menyadari dirinya baru saja selamat dari bahaya maut, kini berjalan ke tepi di mana anak itu berada lalu terjatuh lemas di samping anak itu.

"Niichan tidak apa-apa?" tanya anak itu panik seperti ingin menangis. Yuki menggeleng sambil tersenyum tersenyum dan mengusap rambut anak itu dengan lembut, "Tidak. Kau baik-baik sajakan?" tanya yuki pada anak itu. Anak itu mengangguk mantap, "Um! Aku tidak apa-apa. Arigatou, niichan!" seru anak itu.

"Rina-chaaan!" seru seorang ibu yang tengah berlari menuju anak itu.

"Kaasaaannnn…!" balas anak itu. Sang ibu yang sudah berada di dekat anak itu segera memeluk putrinya dan mengucapkan terimakasih yang amat sangat pada Yuki.

"Arigatou, arigatou, tuan!" kata ibu anak itu, sambil membungkuk berulang kali.

"Tak apa. syukurlah Rina-chan baik-baik saja," ujar Yuki yang ingat nama anak itu tadi.

Dan suara riuh tepuk tanganpun terdengar.

Luka perlahan menggerakkan tangannya ke depan wajah. "Sebenarnya, apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tak sengaja, pandangan mata Luka terarah keatas. Dan ia hanya bisa terkejut saat mendapati seorang malaikat maut disana.

"Luze?" gumamnya yang mengenal sosok malaikat kematian itu yang tak lain adik kembarnya sendiri. Namun, sedetik kemudian, malaikat maut bernama Luze itu menghilang setelah memberikan pandangan yang sulit diartikan pada Luka yang masih terpaku dengan kemunculannya itu.

Samar Yuki sekilas melihat seorang berjubah hitam diseberang jalan. Lalu, bayangan itu kembali pudar di matanya.

"Siapa? Sekilas, aku merasa pernah bertemu." gumam Yuki. bersamaan dengan itu, Yuki merasakan hal ganjil yang akhir-akhir ini menimpanya. Apakah ada kaitannya dengan sosok yang selama ini diam-diam mengikutinya. Entahlah. Yuki tidak tahu hal itu.

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

"Yuki-chan, ayo makan sayuran yang ini juga ya! Tunggu, daging ini juga makan, dan ikan ini juga ya," kata Touko sambil menyumpitkan segala macam lauk ke mangkuk Yuki.

"A-arigatou," ujar Yuki sweatdrop mendapati mangkuk nasinya kini penuh dengan lauk yang menggunung di mangkuknya. Sampai karena saking penuhnya, ada beberapa yang jatuh ke meja makan.

"Nee, Touko-chan. kami juga tidak kau ambilkan?" Tanya Tsukumo.

"Ti-dak! Aku hanya mengambilkan khusus untuk Yuki-chan.. ayo habiskan, Yuki-chan," ujar Touko sambil tersenyum pada Yuki.

"Ha-ha'i,"

"Benar kata Touko, Yuki. Makanlah yang banyak. Supaya kau berenergi," imbuh Takashiro.

"Baik. Itadakimasu."

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

Saat di dalam kamarnya, Yuki berpikir sejenak di atas futonnya, lalu memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya karena rasa kantuk yang tidak muncul juga padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.55. Hampir tengah malam. Mungkin karena rasa gelisah akan penyakit yang dideritanya dan perasaan bersalah kepada keluarganya, membuat ia sulit untuk memejamkan matanya. Terlebih, pada sosok seseorang misterius yang ia rasakan selalu berada di dekatnya semenjak keluar dari rumah sakit. Entah mengapa, saat merasakan keberadaan sosok itu di sisinya membuat pemuda berambut coklat itu bisa tenang.

Setelah berjalan di koridor rumahnya yang bergaya Jepang kuno, Yuki memutuskan untuk duduk di tepi koridor yang tepat menghadap taman rumah dan sebuah kolam ikan koi yang cukup besar. Yuki mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas langit yang menampakkan warna malam yang pekat dengan dihiasi sebuah bulan purnama besar nan indah dan butiran bintang yang tampak berkilau bak berlian di atas langit itu. Semilir angin berhembus membuat dahan-dahan pohon menari bebas dengan irama angin yang memainkannya. Namun, rasa dingin ini sama sekali dihiraukan oleh Yuki. malah pemuda berambut coklat itu sangat menikmati kesunyian ini. hanya terdengar suara angin yang berhembus dan suara jangkrik di telinganya. Yuki pun memejamkan matanya perlahan.

Luka yang sejak tadi terus berada di dekat Yuki terus mengawasi pemuda itu dengan intens. Sudah hampir 30 hari semenjak ia di tugaskan untuk mencabut nyawa pemuda berambut coklat itu dan ia pun sudah tahu, kalau waktu Yuki untuk berada di dunia ini sudah tidak lama lagi. Perlahan, Luka melangkah mendekati Yuki. Setelah tepat 50 cm di belakang Yuki.

"Aku tahu, selama ini kau selalu berada di dekatku. Aku pun tahu, kaulah yang selama ini menolongku. Walaupun aku tidak bisa melihat sosokmu, tapi.. aku bisa merasakan keberadaanmu," ujar Yuki tiba-tiba membuat Luka sejenak terpaku.

"Malam ini sangat indah, bukan?" tanya Yuki, pada sosok misterius itu yang tak lain adalah Luka. Malaikat mautnya.

Hanya sebuah gemercik air kolam yang berasal dari bambu yang mengalirkan air yang menjawab pertanyaan Yuki.

Yuki kembali berkata sambil memandang kolam ikan koi di hadapannya, "Kau tahu, saat petama kali aku mendengar kata _kematian _aku merasa sangat takut sekali. Sampai-sampai aku menangis sekencang dan selama mungkin umtuk melupakan kenyataan ini.."

Luka hanya membisu mendengar penuturan Yuki. yang dilakukan malaikat berjubah hitam panjang itu hanya berdiri dengan tegap dengan mata silver yang memandang lurus pada punggung pemuda berambut coklat itu.

Yuki kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. Entah mengapa, ia sangat yakin jika sosok yang selama ini terus berada di dekatnya, kini tengah mendengarkan perkataanya, ".. Tapi, aku sadar. Kata _kematian _itu tak mungkin bisa aku lupakan," Gumamnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, ".. dan aku juga sadar. Keberadaanku disini hanyalah beban untuk keluargaku. Baik itu untuk Touko-chan, Tsukumo-kun dan yang lain, aku hanya bisa membuat mereka kesusahan karena aku,"

Mendengar itu, membuat Luka juga bisa merasakan kesedihan yang selama ini di tanggung oleh Yuki seorang diri. Luka pun tahu, betapa rapuhnya pemuda berambut coklat itu sekarang.

Yuki tersenyum sendu, "Mungkin dengan kematianlah aku bisa membuat mereka tidak perlu kesusahan lagi, mungkin dengan kematianlah aku bisa terbebas dari rasa sakit ini dan mungkin dengan kematianlah aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan Kanata-nii di surga dan meminta maaf padanya,"

"Yu-," Luka vokum.

"Aku ingin mati," lirih Yuki, sambil menoleh ke belakang tepat dimana Luka berdiri dengan sepasang bola mata coklat yang mengalirkan embun keputusasaan, tatapan yang sama seperti dulu. "Jika kau adalah malaikat mautku, kumohon, cabutlah nyawaku secepatnya," pinta Yuki, sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Luka.

**Deg!**

Sakit. Ini sudah yang ke berapa kalinya Luka merasakan sakit dari dalam dirinya. ketika melihat Yuki putus asa dan lebih terasa sakit lagi saat malaikat berambut hitam itu melihat Yuki menangis. Ini salah. Luka tahu, perasaannya ini adalah salah.

"Kumohon, walaupun aku tidak bisa melihatmu, tapi aku harap permohonanku terdengar olehmu," ujar Yuki, yang kini makin putus asa.

'Permohonan?' Luka hanya bisa terpaku. Baru kali ini, ia menemui manusia yang memohon agar nyawanya cepat di cabut.

"Kesedihan, kehampaan, kesunyian, aku sudah lama merasakan itu," Yuki memutar kembali tubuhnya menghadap taman di halamannya, ".. Jadi, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk hidup di dunia ini," Yuki menggerakkan lengan kanannya tepat ke depan wajahnya, "Walaupun sekarang aku hidup. Tapi, aku merasakan kalau aku ini sudah lama mati, ironiskan?" tanyanya sendu kembali meneteskan air mata. Namun kali ini buru-buru di hapusnya kembali.

"Sejujurnya aku sangat takut dengan kesendirian. Namun karena ada Touko-chan, Tsukomo-kun dan yang lain, aku tidak lagi merasakan kesendirian yang dulu aku rasakan setelah Kanata-nii meninggal, merekalah yang menyelamatkanku dari kehampaan. Aku sangat berterimakasih kepada mereka. Namun, sebelum sempat bisa aku membalas kebaikkan mereka, aku malah semakin menyakiti mereka dengan keadaanku sekarang,"

Yuki mengadahkan kepalanya menatap rembulan yang bersinar dengan indahnya malam itu, "Rasanya aku akan kembali tertelan oleh kesendirian itu,"

**Wuusshh...**

Angin berhembus kencang. Bersamaan dengan itu, pemuda berambut coklat itu merasakan tubuhnya di peluk dari belakang oleh sepasang lengan kekar dan ia merasakan seperti bersandar pada sebuah dada bidang yang terasa hangat.

"Aku disini. kau tidak sendirian, Yuki."

Samar, Yuki bisa mendengar suara bisikan yang lembut di telinganya. Perlahan, Yuki memejamkan kembali matanya dan tangannya bergerak menyentuh sepasang lengan kekar yang kini memeluknya dan ia tersenyum lembut saat bisa mengenggamnya dengan erat.

"Arigatou," gumam Yuki.

Dan malam itu, Yuki tertidur dengan pulas dalam pelukkan sang malaikat maut yang terus menjaganya sepanjang malam itu.

Tanpa Luka sadari, seseorang malaikat maut lain kini tengah mengawasi mereka dengan pandangan yang dingin. Malaikat maut itu membuat keberadaan dirinya sebisa mungkin tidak bisa dirasakan oleh Luka sekalipun.

"Niisan." Gumamnya, lalu menghilang bersamaan dengan semilir angin yang berhembus malam itu.

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

**-TBC- **

**OOOOOooooOOOOO**

A/N: Gomenasaaaaaaiiiii...! ! kalau ficnya gaje dan alurnya kecepatan.. T^T.. ini fanfiction pertama Naru di fandom Uraboku. Jadi, kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisannya Naru minta maaf.. #Bows

Kritik dan saran yang membangun selalu Naru terima dengan senang hati..^^

Dan fic ini adalah fic spesial untuk **Dian Kawaii Kitsune**.. semoga Neesan suka dengan fic Naru ini... ^^

-Yuki-chan: "Umm.. nanti akhirnya bagaimana, Naru-chan?" (muka penasaran)

-Naru: (lihat kearah Yuki) "Kyaaa...~ Yuki-chaannn~! ! kau manis sekaliii... ! !" (peluk Yuki)

-Touko-chan: (merebut Yuki) "Tidak boleh! Yuki-chan milikku!"

-Naru: "Nuooooo…! ! Yuki-chan milik Naruuu… ! !

-Yuki-chan: "Anoo…" (nggak bisa ngomong)

**Wussh! **

-Luka: "Yuki milikku." (tampang datar, langsung bawa Yuki terbang jauh)

-Naru+Touko-chan: (sweatdrop) "Luka curaaaaaaaaang..! ! !" (mengejar Luka)

-Tsukumo: "Are? Aku ditinggal sendiri. Oh ya! Jangan lupa review (mengedipkan mata). Hahaha.. sampai jumpa, Minna-san..." (melambaikan tangan, langsung pergi mengejar Luka dan yang lain)

-Luze: "..." (tampang datar)

-Takashiro: "Ini orang mau bicara apa?" =_= (sweatdrop)

Kali ini, benar-benar **TBC... **

**_Review?_**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Meeting

**Discleamer : Uragiri Wa Boku No Namae O Shitteiru © Odagiri Hotaru**

**Pairing : Luka Crosszeria X Yuki Sakurai**

**Rated : T **

**WARNING : AU, Maybe OOC, Shou-ai, BoyXBoy, Typo. Don't Read If Don't Like.. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Enjoy! **

**. **

**. **

**.**

**Chapter 2 : The Meeting **

Setelah menggendong Yuki ke kamar, Luka menyelimuti pemuda berambut coklat itu hingga sebatas dada. Sejenak, ia pandangi wajah damai dan polos Yuki yang tertidur pulas. Lalu, mengusap rambutnya yang ternyata sangat halus itu. Luka tersenyum getir. Mengingat Yuki kini bisa melihat dan menyentuhnya.

"Oyasumi, Yuki." Setelah berucap seperti itu. Luka berdiri dari posisi berlututnya. Dan segera keluar dari kamar itu. Ia akan menemui seorang malaikat kematian yang sejak tadi terus mengawasinya dan Yuki. setelah keluar dari kamar Yuki. Luka memejamkan matanya dan perlahan sepasang sayap hitam terbentang indah di punggungnya. Setelah itu, Luka pergi menembus kegelapan pada malam itu.

Disebuah atap gedung pencakar langit. Berdirilah seorang yang tak jauh berbeda dari Luka. Sorot matanya memancarkan sesuatu yang membuat Luka menyadari arti keadatangan malaikat kematian itu. Setelah Luka menyembunyikan sayap malamnya, ia pun berjalan dengan tenang kaarah malaikat di depannya itu.

"Hidup Yuki Sakurai telah diperpendek 7 hari. Ini adalah keputusan akhir dari komandan tertinggi malaikat kematian," kata malaikat kematian itu yang sukses membuat Luka terpaku.

"Ini semua dilakukan atas pertimbangan para dewan tertinggi malaikat kematian yang lain," kata malaikat hitam itu yang tak lain adalah Luze. Adik kembar Luka.

Luka hanya terdiam. Ia sedikit pun tidak membantah perkataan Luze. Karena ia sudah menyadarinya. Terlebih tadi Yuki bisa menyentuhnya. Itu artinya, hidup pemuda berambut coklat itu memang tidak lama lagi. Seorang manusia yang bisa melihat dan menyentuh malaikat kematiannya, itu pertanda bahwa hidupnya tak lama lagi di dunia ini.

"Bukankah ia sendiri yang meminta agar nyawanya segera dicabut? Jadi, tidak ada alasan lagi membiarkannya hidup. Terlebih, bukankah ia akan semakin menderita jika tetap dibiarkan hidup? " ujar Luze penuh kebenaran. Kembali membuat Luka semakin membisu.

"Kau menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya, bukan? Dan kau menyelamatkannya lagi dengan kekuatanmu saat ia hampir tertabrak tadi. Niisan, kau tahu kan akibat dari perbuatanmu itu?" kata Luze lagi semakin memojokkan Luka.

Hanya suara gemuruh angin malam yang menghiasi keheningan antara kakak-adik itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengurangi bebannya," akhirnya Luka buka suara setelah sekian lama terdiam.

Luze mendengus," Mengurangi beban, eh?"

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang telah aku lakukan dan resiko yang harus aku tanggung." Kata Luka lagi.

"Walaupun itu semua benar. Ada hal yang tidak bisa ditolerir," ujar Luze.

Luka memandang Luze dengan pandangan datar.

Luze semakin mendekati Luka, setelah tepat berada satu langkah di depan Luka, Malaikat berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir rendah itu kembali berkata, "Hal yang tidak bisa ditolerir itu adalah, cinta. Kau telah jatuh cintai pada manusia itu bukan, Niisan?" tanya Luze sinis.

"Eh, jatuh cinta kau bilang?" dengus Luka.

"Ya. Bukankah Yuki Sakurai adalah adik dari orang yang kau cabut nyawanya 11 tahun yang lalu?"

Luka mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi. Tapi, yang pasti kejadian itu membuatmu berubah," Luze terdiam sebentar, lalu kembali melanjutkan perkataanya, "Ditambah, ekspersimu yang berubah saat pertama kali kau tahu manusia yang akan kau cabut nyawanya itu adalah dia. Dan kau menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk menolong manusia itu. Bukankah itu semua bukan sifatmu, Niisan?"

"Jangan bicara omong kosong," ujar Luka datar.

"Omong kosong, eh? Lalu bagaiman kau menjelaskan perbutanmu itu padanya? Kau tahu, cinta dikalangan malaikat kematian itu adalah hal yang sangat tabu. Terlebih, kau jatuh cinta pada manusia yang akan kau ambil nyawanya. Itu dosa yang sama sekali tidak bisa diampuni, "

Luka memandang Luze sinis, "Sudah aku bilang, aku hanya ingin mengurangi bebannya agar ia tidak tersiksa lebih lama lagi," bela Luka.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin melihatnya tersiksa lebih lama lagi, maka cabutlah nyawanya," balas Luze.

**Deg! **

"Kau tidak punya pilihan yang lain lagi, Niisan. Maka lakukanlah yang harusnya dilakukan. 3 hari lagi, tepat pukul 12 tengah malam adalah waktu terakhir bagi Yuki Sakurai. Selamat tinggal." Setelah berkata seperti itu. Sepasang sayap hitam mencul di punggung Luze dan membawa malaikat kematian itu terbang meninggalkan Luka yang hanya terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

"_**Kalau kau tidak ingin melihatnya tersiksa lebih lama lagi, maka cabutlah nyawanya," **_

"Yuki.." gumam Luka. Sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat dan hanya terdiam dengan ditemani gemuruh angin diatas gedung pencakar langit yang berhembus cukup kencang pada malam itu.

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

Pagi menjelang. Menampakkan sang mentari yang kini mulai bersinar cerah di angkasa, menggantikan posisi sang bulan yang telah berjaga sepanjang malam. Hari itu, seperti biasa orang-orang rumah mulai bergegas untuk melakukan aktivitas sehari-hari mereka.

Touko berjalan santai di koridor rumahnya menuju ruang makan keluarga. Gadis berambut coklat itu tampak ceria seperti biasanya. Ia senang, karena Yuki tidak menampakkan gejala yang aneh akan penyakitnya. Ia senang Yuki bisa sehat seperti sekarang dan lebih penting dari itu, mereka semua bisa berkumpul seperti dulu.

"Lho, Yuki-chan mana?" tanya Touko heran karena hanya mendapati Tsukumo dan Takashiro saja yang berada diruang makan.

Tsukumo menoleh, "Mungkin masih di kamar," katanya lagi.

"Coba kau panggilkan, Touko. Mungkin Yuki masih tidur," tambah Takashiro.

Touko mengangguk, "Aku akan memanggilnya," lalu gadis berambut coklat yang kini dikuncir itu pun berjalan ke arah kamar Yuki.

Setelah sampai di kamar Yuki, Touko segera memanggilnya, "Yuki-chan, kau masih tidur?" panggilnya, namun tidak ada jawaban. "Yuki-chan?" panggilnya lagi. "Aneh. Tidak biasanya ia bangun siang," gumamnya. "Yuki-chan, aku masuk ya!" serunya yang langsung menarik pintu geser itu yang ternyata tidak dikunci.

"Yuki-chan oha-, YUKI-CHAN! !" jerit Touko yang kini mendapati Yuki terbaring di futonnya dengan darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Napas Yuki pun terlihat tidak teratur dan tubuhnya pun terlihat berkeringat.

"Yuki-chan! Yuki-chan!" seru Touko panik, sembari mengambil sapu tangan dari saku seragam sekolahnya dan langsung mengelap darah yang mengalir di sudut bibir Yuki.

"Tsukumo, Otou-sama! !" jerit Touko lagi, memanggil Tsukumo dan Takashiro. "Yuki-chan bertahanlah! Kumohon!"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tsukumo dan Takashiro bersamaan. Touko menoleh sambil menangis, "Cepat panggil dokter! Yuki-chan, Yuki-chan…hiks!"

Mengerti maksud Touko. Takashiro langsung bergegas memanggil dokter dan Tsukumo menghampiri Touko yang kini mengelap keringat yang keluar dari tubuh Yuki yang tampak kesusahan untuk bernafas.

"Touko-chan, Yuki kenapa?" tanya Tsukumo.

"Aku tidak tahu. Setelah aku datang, Yuki-chan sudah seperti ini. Yuki-chan, kumohon bertahanlah," mohon Touko.

"Yuki," lirih Tsukumo.

"Tou...ko-chan, Tsu..kum..mo-kun, ukh! hah, hah, hah, hah," ujar Yuki kesusahan.

"Yuki-chan, Yuki-chan.. hiks, hiks," lirih Touko terisak, sambil terus mengenggam tangan Yuki.

Tsukumo pun melakukan hal yang sama, mengenggam lengan Yuki yang satunya dengan erat, "Yuki, kami disini. Kau tidak sendirian," ujar Tsukumo lembut.

"A.. ariga.. tou.." dengan itu, Yuki memejamkan matanya. Tak sadarkan diri.

"YUKI-CHAN! !"

"Yuki! !"

Luka memandang semua itu dengan tatapan terluka yang jelas terlihat dari mata onyx abu-abunya. Ia hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia akui. Ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Yuki. Ia akui itu. Rasa sakit dan rasa bahagia kala melihat Yuki, ia sadari ia sangat peduli pada pemuda berambut coklat itu. Memang benar perkataan Luze. Kalau Luka tidak mau melihat Yuki menderita lebih lama lagi, ia harus mengambil nyawa Yuki lebih cepat. Tapi, hal itu sungguh. Sungguh sulit dilakukan oleh malaikat berambut hitam itu.

"Yuki..."

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

"Bagaimana keadaannya dokter?" tanya Takashiro cepat. Tsukumo dan Touko berharap-harap cemas.

"Sebelumnya maaf jika saya berkata seperti ini. tapi, keadaan Yuki-sama sudah makin parah. Kanker itu sepertinya sudah menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dan.."

"Dan kenapa dokter?" tanya Touko emosi.

"Tenanglah, Touko-chan," ujar Tsukumo.

Touko menoleh pada Tsukumo, "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Tsukumo! Sementara aku tahu Yuki-chan sedang kesakitan sekarang!" seru Touko frustasi.

"Touko-chan. aku mengerti akan hal itu. Tapi Yuki pun pasti tidak mau melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini ," kata Tsukumo.

"Aku tahu. Tapi.." lirih Touko yang kini menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lanjutkan Dokter. Apa yang terjadi pada Yuki?" tanya Takashiro.

"Kanker dalam tubuhnya sudah menyebar luas. Kemungkinan terburuk, Yuki-sama tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi," jelas sang dokter.

"Bohong! Mana mungkin seperti itu! Yuki-chan baik-baik saja, semenjak pulang dari rumah sakit keadaannya baik-baik saja! Dia pasti baik-baik saja.. hiks," seru Touko.

"Touko-chan," gumam Tsukumo yang beralih mendekap gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Apa tidak bisa diusahakan? Berapapun biayanya, aku akan bayar," ujar Takashiro yang juga belum percaya akan hal ini.

"Maaf, ini bukan karena biaya atau yang lainnya. Penyakit Yuki-sama sudah parah sekali dan sudah tidak bisa lagi disembuhkan. Saya pun tidak tahu kenapa keadaanya sebelum ini tampak sehat-sehat saja padahal ia mengidap kanker. Tapi, sekarang tidak ada hal lagi yang bisa kita lakukan selain berdoa kepada Tuhan," jelas

sang dokter.

Mendengar hal itu, membuat Touko dan yang lainnya terhenyak.

"Bohong! Ini semua bohong kan?" tanya Touko yang mengadahkan kepalanya pada Tsukumo. Meminta penjelasan pada pemuda berambut silver itu. Bahwa, yang dikatakan oleh dokter itu adalah bohong. Mendapati itu, Tsukumo hanya menggeleng pasrah.

"Yuki-chan. Tidak mungkin.." lirih Touko.

"Touko-chan," Tsukumo langsung kembali mendekap gadis di depannya dengan erat. Detik kemudian, terdengar suara tangis Touko yang sedang didekap oleh Tsukumo. Sedangkan Takashiro, hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

"Yuki.."

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

**-Malam Hari- **

"Touko-chan, istirahatlah. Biar aku yang menjaga Yuki malam ini," saran Tsukumo.

Touko menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku masih kuat, Tsukumo. Kau saja yang tidur sekarang, aku masih ingin menjaga Yuki-chan,"

Tsukumo menghela nafas, "Kalau begitu, aku akan berjaga bersama Touko-chan disini," kata Tsukumo kemudian.

"Eh? Tapi apa tidak apa-apa?"tanya Touko.

Tsukumo tersenyum sambil menatap wajah Yuki yang tertidur pulas, "Lagi pula, aku sudah berjanji pada Yuki tidak akan meninggalkannya sendirian hingga nanti,"

"Tsukumo.. "

Tak terasa malam semakin larut. Touko tampak teridur disamping Yuki dengan tepi futon Yuki sebagai bantal. Sedangkan Tsukumo, tampak teridur sambil terduduk disamping Touko.

Yuki yang tengah tertidur diatas futon itu pun tiba-tiba saja tampak berkeringat. Kelopak matanya yang tertutup itu tampak bergerak resah. Sepertinya, pemuda berambut coklat itu sedang bermimpi buruk.

**-Dalam mimpi Yuki- **

"Ini dimana?"

Yuki menatap sekelilingnya yang tampak gelap. Perlahan, ia berjalan dengan hati-hati di dalam kegelapan itu yang membuat ia tidak bisa melihat apapun disekitarnya.

"Apakah ada orang?" tanya Yuki sedikit kencang. Tak ada jawaban.

"Touko-chan, Tsukumo-kun, Takashiro-jiisan?" panggil Yuki yang mulai takut dengan kegelapan ini yang seakan mampu menyeretnya kembali ke masa lalu saat Kanata meninggal.

"_Yuki.." _

Seketika Yuki menghentikan langkahnya. "Suara?"

"_Yuki.." _

Terdengar lagi! Suara yang terdengar seperti memanggilnya. Entah mengapa suara ini terasa familiar di telinganya. Tapi Yuki tidak bisa mengetahui siapa atau lebih tepatnya tidak ingat siapa pemilik suara ini. Membulatkan tekad. Yuki kembali melangkah ke depan. Kearah sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

"_Yuki..." _

Yuki samakin mempercepat langkahnya ke depan. Suara yang terdengar itu dan secara tidak langsung telah menjadi pemandunya dalam melangkah. Makin lama Yuki berjalan, suara misterius itu makin terdengar olehnya. Saat itu, Yuki menoleh ke depan dan menemukan setitik cahaya. Dengan sedikit berlari, pemuda berambut coklat itu mendekati cahaya itu.

"Pintu?" herannya. Ketika melihat sebuah pintu didepannya. Menelan ludah gugup. Yuki mulai meraih handle pintu itu dan membukanya. Matanya hanya bisa terbelalak kaget ketika melihat apa isi dari pintu itu.

Langit.

Ya. Sebuah pintu yang berada di langit. Lebih tepatnya sebuah pintu yang melayang di langit.

"Nan desuka kore (apa ini)?" Tanya Yuki tak percaya dengan penglihatannya ini.

"_Yuki.." _

Kembali suara itu terdengar. Seketika Yuki mendongak ke depan. Dan terkejut dengan seseorang yang tengah berdiri 7 meter di depannya.

"Ka-Kanata-nii?" ucap Yuki terbata.

Di depan Yuki kini berdiri Kanata yang tengah tersenyum dan memakai kemeja putih dengan celana panjang yang juga bewarna putih.

"Kanata-nii?" panggil Yuki memastikan bahwa itu adalah Kanata sungguhan. Bukan ilusinya semata.

Kanata tampak maju 3 langkah lalu mengulurkan lengannya pada Yuki.

Dibutakan rasa senang karena bisa bertemu sang kakak. Akhirnya Yuki melangkah mendekati Kanata. Menyampingkan fakta bahwa sekarang ia berjalan di langit. Langkah demi langkah Yuki tepaki untuk mendekati Kanata yang masih mengulurkan lengannya dengan sebuah senyum yang selama ini sangat dirindukan oleh pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Kanata-nii," panggil Yuki saat hampir mendekati Kanata. Yuki pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih lengan Kanata.

"Yuki," panggil Kanata.

"Kanata-nii, ak-," Yuki terpaku. Tiba-tiba saja. Kanata menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Kanata-nii! Kanata-nii! Dimana?" seru Yuki panik. Ia pun mulai berlari mencari Kanata.

"Kanata-nii, dimana? Kanata-nii?" panggil Yuki makin kencang. Air mata pun mengalir di pipinya.

Setelah cukup lama berlari, akhirnya Yuki menemukan Kanata yang tampak berjalan membelakanginya. Seketika, Yuki pun menambah kecepatan berlarinya untuk mengejar Kanata, "Kanata-nii, tunggu! Tunggu, Kanata-nii! Aku mohon tunggu aku!" seru Yuki yang melihat Kanata makin menjauh dari jangkuannya.

Makin menjauh. Yuki hanya bisa berteriak memanggilnya kakaknya itu yang tampak sama sekali tidak mendengar seruannya. Tiba-tiba saja, tubuh Yuki mengecil, dan mengecil. Sampai akhirnya ia pun terjatuh dalam bentuk tubuh anak usia 6 tahun. Usia yang sama saat dimana Kanata meninggal. Yuki langsung mengadahkan kepalanya, melihat sosok sang kakak makin menjauh dan akhirnya tidak terlihat lagi. Membuat air mata yang mengalir semakin deras di pipi chubby-nya.

"Kanata-nii.. KANATA-NII..! ! !"

**-Real world-**

Melihat Yuki yang tampak bermimpi buruk, membuat Luka yang sejak tadi memang berada di kamar itu melangkah mendekati Yuki yang tampak tertidur dengan gelisah. Setelah mendekat, Luka pun berlutut di samping kanan Yuki yang kosong.

"Yuki.." panggilnya.

Perlahan, Yuki membuka matanya. Menampakkan sepasang bola mata coklat yang tetap memukau walaupun sedikit berkabut.

Luka tampak sedikit terkejut saat Yuki bisa merespon suaranya dan kini bola mata coklat itu tengah menatapnya. Dan malaikat kematian berambut hitam itu terhenyak saat Yuki tiba-tiba saja mengalirkan air mata..

"Akhirnya. Aku bisa melihatmu lagi," kata Yuki pelan dan sedikit serak.

"Yuki," gumam Luka.

Perlahan Yuki berusaha bangun dari tidurnya, dengan bertumpu pada tangan, ia berusaha untuk mendudukkan dirinya. Melihat itu, Luka membantu Yuki dengan menahan punggung Yuki menggunakan lengan kirinya.

"Arigatou," kata pemuda berambut coklat itu setelah berhasil terduduk.

"Yuki," panggil malaikat kematian itu.

Yuki menoleh dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dari matanya. Pemuda itu. Yuki terpaku saat sang malaikat itu menghapus air matanya yang mengalir.

"Doushita (ada apa)?" tanya sang malaikat.

Yuki menggeleng. Ia menatap malaikat kematiannya yang baru kemarin bisa dilihatnya walau samar. Tidak sejelas sekarang.

Yuki lantas menoleh kearah samping kirinya. Terdapat Touko dan Tsukumo yang tengah tertidur. Ia pun tersenyum hangat. Lalu membetulkan posisi tidur Tsukumo yang terduduk menjadi terbaring dengan tepi futon sebagai bantalan. Dan mengusap rambut Touko sejenak.

"Aku, bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanya Yuki, sambil menoleh pada Luka yang masih berlutut.

"Luka. Luka Crosszeria," ujar Luka datar.

"Sou ka (begitu ya)? Yoroshiku (salam kenal), Luka,"

_Yoroshiku?_ Luka tahu kalau Yuki sudah menyadari bahwa ia adalah malaikat kematiannya. Tapi, kenapa ia bersikap santai seperti itu. Dan memperkenalkan diri secara formal.

"Apakah ini sudah waktunya?" tanya Yuki yang sukses membuat Luka terpaku.

"Maaf," hanya satu kata yang meluncur dari bibir Luka.

"Kenapa harus minta maaf. Aku mengerti ini tugasmu, Luka. Bagiku tak apa. Bukankah aku sudah memintamu kemarin malam. Kalau aku ingin… mati," kata Yuki lirih.

Luka hanya terdiam sembari memandang Yuki.

"Aku tahu, kaulah yang mengurangi rasa sakitku selama ini dan kaulah yang menolongku dari kecelakaan kemarin. Aku sangat menghargai itu," Yuki menoleh pada Luka, "Hahh, ya. Aku ingat, Luka juga adalah malaikat kematian yang sama seperti saat Kanata-nii meninggal dulu,"

**Deg!**

Mendengar itu, hati malaikat Luka berdenyut sakit. Yuki mengingatnya?

"Jadi, lakukanlah tugasmu, Luka." Lanjut Yuki.

"Yuki?" panggil Luka kali ini.

"Ya?" Yuki tersentak kaget saat sang malaikat kematian itu kini menariknya ke dalam dekapannya.

"Lu...ka?"

"Sebentar saja," gumam Luka. Luka tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang. Yang pasti ia hanya mengikuti pikirannya. Ia ingin memberikan perlindungan pada pemuda berambut coklat itu walaupun hanya sebentar.

Perlahan, Yuki membalas pelukkan Luka. Ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya hingga punggung atas Luka yang terbalut jubah bewarna hitam. _Dingin. Tetapi, terasa hangat diwaktu yang bersamaan_, pikir Yuki. Luka semakin mengeratkan pelukkanya seperti pemuda berambut coklat itu akan menghilang dari hadapannya jika ia melepaskan dekapannya itu.

**Ini 2 malam terakhir. Sebelum nyawa Yuki diambil. **

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

"Apa benar kau baik-baik saja, Yuki-chan?" Tanya Touko, sembari memeriksa seluruh tubuh Yuki. Setelah bangun pagi, Touko mendapati Yuki yang kini sudah berganti piyama menjadi pakaian kasual.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Touko-chan," kata Yuki.

"Sungguh, Yuki-chan?" tanya Touko khawatir. Yuki tersenyum lembut, "Ya. Aku bersungguh-sungguh,"

"Ngh.. selamat pagi," guman Tsukumo yang baru terbangun.

"Selamat pagi, Tsukumo-kun," sapa Yuki, sambil tersenyum.

Tsukumo tampak menguap sebentar, "Hoaamm. Selamat pagi Yuki, Tou,-" vakum sebentar. Mata Tsukumo langsung terbuka lebar kala menyadari Yuki kini tersenyum padanya dengan tubuh yang terlihat sehat.

"Yuki, kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tsukumo cepat.

"Ya. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Tubuhku sudah kembali sehat,"

Tiba-tiba Touko langsung memeluk Yuki erat, "Yuki-chan!"

"Huwaa.. To-Touko-chan,"

"Yuki-chan baka! Hiks!" seru Touko.

Yuki tersenyum, "Maaf membuat kalian khawatir." Lalu pandangan mata Yuki teralih pada Luka yang berdiri kokoh dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada dan bersandar di dinding samping pintu masuk kamarnya. Pemuda berambut coklat itu tersenyum terimakasih pada malaikat kematian itu karena telah mengabulkan permohonannya tadi malam. Luka pun membalas senyuman itu dengan pandangan teduh. Membuat wajah Yuki tiba-tiba merona merah melihat senyum di wajah tampan Luka untuk pertama kalinya itu.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang lain. Menetralisir debaran jantungnya yang entah mengapa berdetak kencang.

"Doushita, Yuki?" Tanya Tsukumo, heran melihat wajah Yuki yang merona merah. "Kau sakit?" tanyanya lagi. Seketika Touko langsung melepas pelukkan dan menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi pemuda klan Giou itu.

"Um, aku tidak apa-apa kok?" kata Yuki.

"Sungguh? Kalau ada yang bagian yang terasa sakit, katakanlah, Yuki-chan," kata Touko khawatir.

"Aku merasa sehat kok, Touko-chan,"

"Sungguh?"

"Ya,"

Tsukumo menyela, "Kalau begitu, syukurlah. Nah, sebaiknya kita bergegas ke ruang makan. Takashiro-jiisan pasti terkejut melihatmu, Yuki," kata Tsukumo sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

Yuki dan Touko mengangguk. "Ya."

Saat melewati pintu, Yuki sempat menoleh pada Luka dan tersenyum manis, "Arigatou, Luka," bisiknya. Namun masih bisa terdengar jelas oleh Luka.

Luka memejamkan matanya sembari tersenyum lagi, "Ya."

**-Flash back tadi malam- **

Luka melepas dekapannya terhadap pemuda berambut coklat itu dan menatap dalam sepasang bola mata coklat yang kini terlihat bersinar tidak terlihat berkabut seperti tadi.

"Luka. Mungkin aku tidak pantas meminta ini. Tapi, bisakah sekali lagi kau menghilangkan rasa sakitku lagi. Entah mengapa, aku merasa kalau waktuku hanya tinggal sebentar lagi bersama semuanya," Yuki menundukkan kepalanya. Mengingat mimpinya tentang sang kakak tadi. Lalu, kembali medongakkan kepalanya menatap Luka, "Jadi, aku mo-," perkataan Yuki terpotong kala malaikat berambut hitam itu menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir tipis Yuki.

"Jangan diteruskan lagi," katanya dengan pandangan mata yang sulit diartikan oleh Yuki.

"Luka,"

"Aku akan melakukannya, Yuki." katanya lagi dengan suara pelan.

"Terimakasih, Luka," balas Yuki. Setitik air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Melihat itu, Luka membawa tangannya untuk menghapus embun itu. Lalu menyentuh pipi pemuda berambut coklat itu dan mengusapnya lembut dengan ibu jari secara perlahan. Gerakkan Luka itu, sekali lagi membuat Yuki sejenak terpaku. Lalu memejamkan matanya merasakan sentuhan lembut dipipinya itu.

Sekali lagi, Luka menarik Yuki kedalam dekapannya. berharap lelaki yang berada dipelukkannya itu bisa merasakan ketenangan di hatinya.

"_Mulai b__esok, kau akan mendapatkan kebahagianmu, Yuki." _Gumam Luka dalam hati.

**-Flash back end- **

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

"Yuki-chaann..! Ayo cepat..~!" seru Touko.

"Ha'i," balas Yuki, sembari membenarkan letak tas slempangnya lalu melangkah menuju mobil.

"Apa tidak masalah kalian tidak masuk sekolah?" tanya Yuki.

Touko menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa. Bolos satu hari saja tidak masalah kan?"

"Touko benar, Yuki. Hari ini kita semua akan bersenang-senang."kali ini Tsukumo yang menjawab.

"Hu-uh! Tapi, Otou-sama menyebalkan. Bukannya ikut juga malah lebih mementingkan perkerjaan," gusar Touko, gadis itu mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Tak apa. Ada kalian berdua saja, bagiku sudah cukup. Aku benar-benar senang bisa bersama-sama dengan kalian berdua sekarang," kata Yuki yang membuat Touko yang berada disampingnya dan Tsukumo yang berada di bangku supir sontak menoleh padanya.

"Yuki-chan, jangan berkata seperti itu. Bukan hanya untuk sekarang saja kami bersamamu, tapi untuk seterusnya pun akan selalu bersama!" seru Touko. Yang mendengar perkataan Yuki seperti pertanda buruk.

"Ah, gomen. Touko-chan,"

Tsukumo menyela, "Nah, dari pada membuang waktu disini, kita berangkat saja sekarang," kata pemuda berambut perak itu sambil menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Ya!" Seru Touko dan Yuki barengan. Tentu saja, suara Touko yang dominan.

Mobil bewarna silver itupun berangkat. Yuki menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bangku penumpang. Lalu menoleh ke luar jendela sambil tersenyum.

'_Hari ini cerah. Ya kan, Kanata-nii." _

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

**-TBC- **

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

A/N: Huwaaaa...~ besok chapter terakhir! Gimana nasib Yuki-chan nanti ya? #plak#

Gomen kalau tambah gaje nih cerita... T^T.. tiba-tiba aja feel angst Naru ilang gitu aja.. udah gak bisa bikin angst. Ditambah feel angst Naru ilang.. perfect! #pundung d'pojokkan

-Luka: "Baka," (tampang datar)

-Naru: "Apaan sih? Gue pisahin loe sama Yuki-chan nanti!" (nada ngancem)

-Luka: (noleh horror) "Kalau sampai itu terjadi, I Kill You," (Death glare)

-Naru: (bergidik) "Ih-hiii..~"

-Luka: "Hm." (senyum kemenangan)

-Yuki-chan: "Anoo, Luka." (narik lengan kemeja Luka)

-Luka: (noleh) "Ya?"

-Yuki-chan: (muka serius) "Kita putus."

-Luka: "Hah? Naze? (Hah? kenapa?)" (wajah syok)

-Yuki-chan: "A-aku.. aku menyukai Kanata-san (langsung pergi ninggalin Luka)

-Luka: "Yukiiiiii...~" (teriak OOC)

-Naru: "Hahahahahahahahaha...! ! !" (ketawa nista)

-Luka: (Aura hitam langsung noleh ke author)

-Naru: (glek! Noleh horror ke Luka) "Pea-,"

-Luka: "SALAMANDER! !"

-Naru: "Gyaaaaaaaaa….~~ ! ! !" #fainted#

-Tsukumo: "Oye, author.. kau masih hidup?" (noel-noel author pake ranting)

-Touko-chan: "Haha.. Sekian chapter kali ini.. jangan lupa review, ya! Sampai jumpa di chapter terakhir, minna.. bye-bye" (melambaikan tangan)

**_Review?_**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Destiny

**Discleamer : Uragiri Wa Boku No Namae O Shitteiru © Odagiri Hotaru**

**Pairing : Luka Crosszeria X Yuki Sakurai**

**Rated : T **

**WARNING : AU, Maybe OOC, Shou-ai, BoyXBoy, Typo. Don't Read If Don't Like.. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Enjoy! **

**. **

**. **

**.**

**Last Chapter : The Destiny**

"..chan.. Yuki-chan.. kita sudah sampai, Yuki-chan," ujar Touko, sembari mengguncang pelan bahu Yuki yang tengah tertidur pulas di mobil.

"Ngh.. Touko-chan.." Yuki terbangun. Sejenak ia mengerjapkan matanya saat cahaya merasuki retina matanya. Butuh beberapa detik hingga pandangan matanya terbiasa dengan cahaya yang masuk.

"Kita sudah sampai," ulang Touko lagi.

"U-um, terimakasih," balas Yuki.

"Kalian berdua duluan saja. Biar barang-barang aku yang urus," imbuh Tsukumo, sambil menoleh pada dua penumpang di belakangnya.

Touko mengangguk, "Ayo, Yuki-chan. Kita turun,"

"Iya,"

Mereka berdua pun turun dari mobil, Touko tampak merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku setelah hampir 6 jam berada dalam mobil.

"Sudah lama tidak kesini! Rindunyaa...~" ungkapnya, sambil menatap sebuah bangunan seperti kastil ala barat. Disekeliling kastil ditumbuhi pepohonan yang rimbun dan udara yang sangat segar. Mansion Twilight.

"Um. Terakhir kesini liburan musim dingin tahun lalu kan?" tambah Yuki.

"Iya, kau benar, Yuki-chan. Nah, kita sudah sampai disini, jadi harus bersenang-senang sepuasnya! Nanti kita ke pantai yuk, Yuki-chan!" seru Touko dengan mata berbinar mengingat disini ada pantai yang indah dan letaknya cukup dekat dari tempat ini. Yuki mengangguk setuju.

"Um. Tentu, Touko-chan." Kata Yuki, sambil tersenyum. Lalu menoleh ke belakang tepat pada mobil. "Tsukumo-kun, biar aku bantu!" seru Yuki, saat melihat Tsukumo sedang mengeluarkan 2 koper besar dan 1 koper kecil dari bagasi mobil.

"Tak apa, Yuki. Kau istirahatlah. Karena perjalanan yang jauh ini kau pasti lelah," kata Tsukumo.

"Tapi.." ujar Yuki yang tampaknya masih ingin membantu Tsukumo. Tiba-tiba Touko menepuk pundak Yuki.

"Ayo, Yuki-chan. kita masuk!" seru Touko sembari menarik lengan pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Tu-tunggu, Touko-chan,"

Setelah Yuki dan Touko masuk ke dalam kastil itu. Tsukumo menghela nafas sembari menatap 2 koper besar dan 1 koper kecil dihadapannya. Sumpah! Ini koper berat banget! Sebenarnya Touko-chan bawa apa sih sampai koper ini berat banget?

"**Mau kami bantu?" **

Tsukumo tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara dari sampingnya, ia pun menoleh dan terkejut dengan yang dilihatnya kini.

"Kalian?"

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

"Yuki-chan, sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu ya! Barang-barangmu nanti akan dibawakan Tsukumo ke dalam," kata Touko.

"Tapi, Touko-chan. Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan Tsukumo-kun membawa barang-barang sebanyak itu sendirian?" tanya Yuki.

"Tidak apa-apa, dia bilang sendirikan, kalau biar dia yang membawa barang-barang kedalam. Jadi biarkan saja. Nah, ayo kau istirahat, Yuki-chan!" ujar gadis berambut coklat itu, sambil mendorong pelan bahu Yuki agar naik ke lantai 2 dimana biasa kamarnya berada.

"I-iya, Touko-chan. Ta-tapi,"

"Tidak usah tapi-tapian. Ayo, sekarang kau isti-."

"**Yo, Yuki!" **

Yuki dan Touko serempak menoleh dan terkejut mendapati beberapa orang di dekat pintu masuk yang tentunya sangat dikenal mereka.

"**Kalian curang! Mau liburan tidak ajak-ajak kami!" seru seorang pemuda pirang. **

" Ho-Hotsuma-kun, Shusei-kun, Kuroto-kun, Senshirou-san," ujar Yuki.

Touko berkacak pinggang, "Bukannya kami tidak memberitahu kalian! Ini juga mendadak perginya, terus kalian tahu dari mana kalau kami kesini?" bela Touko.

"Takashiro-san yang memberitahu kami dan meminta ikut serta kesini," kali ini Shusei yang jawab.

"Makanya kami langsung kesini," tambah Kuroto.

"Yaa.. intinya, kami juga ingin menemani Yuki disini. Karena sudah lama kami tidak melihat Yuki semenjak pesta dulu. Jadi, saat Takashiro-san memberitahu kami soal ini. kami langsung meminta izin pihak sekolah untuk pulang terlebih dahulu karena ada keperluan keluarga," kali ini Senshirou yang bicara.

"Keperluan keluarga?" tanya Touko.

Hotsuma buka suara, "Ya, keluarga. Bukannya kita sudah seperti keluarga walaupun tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Ya kan, Yuki?" ujar Hotsuma, sambil mengedipkan mata ke arah Yuki.

Yuki tersenyum hangat, "Hotsuma-kun benar. Tak apa, Touko-chan. bukankah lebih banyak orang yang ikut lebih menyenangkan,"

"Ya, kalau Yuki-chan bilang seperti itu, aku menurut," kata Touko.

Tsukumo berseru, membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju pada pemuda berambut silver itu, "Mungkin ada sedikit masalah, nih. Karena kita mendadak kesini. Jadi untuk masak dan sebagainya, kita lakukan sendiri." Kata Tsukumo.

"**HAH? APA? !" **seru semua orang yang berada disana langsung menatap Tsukumo. Minus Yuki, Shusei, dan senshirou yang bersikap biasa saja.

"Tsukumo, katanya sudah kau urus semua. Jadi kita tinggal liburan disini. Memang semua pegawai di Mansion ini tidak kau panggil?" seru Touko.

Pemuda berambut perak itu tampak menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Yaa.. karena kupikir mereka baru saja diliburkan oleh Takashiro-jiisan. Jadi, aku merasa kasihan kalau para pegawai yang baru diliburkan disuruh kembali lagi disini," jelas Tsukumo.

"Sudahlah tidak usah ribut. Bukankah disini kita banyak orang. Bagi-bagi tugas saja," usul Shusei.

"Ya, Shusei-san benar. Kita bagi tugas saja. Terlebih, kita tidak mungkin lama disini kan?" tambah Senshirou.

"Ya sudah. Kita nanti bagi-bagi tugas, tapi lebih baik kita semua istirahat dulu. Sekitar jam 4 sore kita berkumpul diruang tengah," kata Tsukumo.

"Ya. Okelah," kata Hotsuma, Kuroto mengangguk setuju.

"Ya sudah. Nah, Yuki-chan ayo istirahat," ujar Touko.

"Ya, aku duluan naik, semua," kata Yuki.

"Istirahat yang cukup, Yuki!" seru Hotsuma.

Yuki Cuma mengangguk. Lalu menaiki tangga ke lantai 2.

Dalam hatinya, pemuda berambut coklat itu sangat senang mendapati kepedulian teman-temannya itu. Rasanya kalau mati sekarang pun dia rela.

"Yuki,"

Yuki sontak menoleh pada suara yang memanggilnya dan tesenyum saat mendapati Luka berdiri tegap di puncak tangga.

"Luka," ujar Yuki yang menghentikan langkahnya menaiki tangga.

Luka tesenyum, "Apa kau bahagia?" tanyanya.

Yuki sempat heran dengan pertanyaan malaikat hitam itu. Tapi kemudian ia menjawab, "Ya." Ujarnya sembari menatap ke bawah. Tampak, semuanya masih berdiri di tempat tadi. Lalu mulai berpencar masing-masing. "Aku sangat bahagia melihat mereka semua. Rasanya aku tidak merasa sendirian lagi."

"Yuki, ka-,"

"Tak apa. Ini sudah cukup, Luka. Bagiku ini sudah cukup. Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu," ujar Yuki sembari menatap mata silver Luka. Lalu berjalan kembali ke puncak tangga.

"Arigatou, selama ini kau selalu berada disisiku, Luka," bisik Yuki, saat tepat melewati Luka. Luka terpaku lalu menoleh Ke Yuki dan hanya bisa melihat punggung Yuki yang berjalan semakin jauh.

Sesungguhnya, Luka masih ingin melihat senyum di wajah Yuki lebih lama lagi. Walau ia dihalangi oleh tugas dan statusnya sebagai malaikat kematian. Tapi, ia tidak bisa melihat Yuki yang selalu bersedih. Seperti mengingatkan Luka pada tatapan bola mata Yuki saat ia mengambil nyawa kakaknya 10 tahun yang lalu. Tatapan itulah yang membuat hati malaikat Luka berdenyut. Dan sekarang apakah ia akan kembali melihat tatapan itu dengan mengambil kehidupan Yuki. tidak. Ia tidak ingin melakukan itu. Biarpun harus melanggar peraturan malaikat kematian. Ia akan melakukan apapun agar Yuki bisa selalu tersenyum bahagia. Walau pada akhirnya tidak ada satu pun yang bisa membatalkan nasib Yuki nanti.

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

Yuki menatap pemandangan malam dari balkon kamarnya. Semilir angin menerpanya. Hari ini pun akan segera berakhir, ya? Tanyanya dalam hati. Pemuda berambut coklat itu melihat hamparan pepohonan yang terlihat dari atas ini. walau terlihat gelap, tapi, suasana yang ditimbulkan terasa tenang dan sunyi. Membuat perasaan Yuki jadi tenang.

"Luka, apakah kau ada disini?" tanya Yuki pelan. Sedetik kemudian Luka yang memang selalu berada didekat Yuki, menampakkan dirinya dan berjalan menghampiri Yuki.

"Ya," jawab Luka.

Yuki menoleh ke belakang, "Lihat. Walau malam, pemandangan disini tetap indah," kata Yuki. "Aku juga ingin Luka melihat ini," tambahnya.

Luka mengikuti ucapan Yuki dengan melihat pemandangan malam yang tersedia didepan matanya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yuki.

"Aku setuju denganmu," kata Luka kemudian.

"Sou ka? Kau tahu Luka?"

"Hm?"

"Setiap aku datang kesini, aku selalu melihat pemandangan ini sebelum tidur. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan," ungkap Yuki, "Tapi, ini baru pertama kalinya ada yang menemaniku melihat ini," tambahnya lagi.

Luka terdiam mendengar penuturan pemuda berambut coklat itu. Lalu ia pun menoleh menatap Yuki yang masih betah menatap view di depannya.

"Yuki," panggil Luka.

"Ya?" jawab Yuki, sembari menoleh pada malaikat hitam itu dan terpaku saat Luka tengah mengulurkan tangan padanya.

"Ikutlah denganku," ujar Luka kemudian, sambil menatap mata coklat Yuki. Yuki tampak ragu menyambut uluran tangan malaikat berambut hitam itu. Namun akhirnya Yuki menyambutnya.

"Luka.."

"perhatikan," bisik Luka lembut.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu tertegun saat melihat sepasang sayap hitam terbentang indah dari punggung Luka. Malaikat itu pun kembali menatap Yuki sambil tersenyum

"Luka, kau.."

"Malam ini, akan ku ajak kau melihat langit malam lebih dekat, Yuki," ujar Luka. Yuki terdiam. Tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. apa yang dilihatnya kini seperti hanya khayalan saja. Karena tidak tahu harus berbicara apa, pemuda beramut coklat itu hanya mengangguk. Melihat itu, Luka Cuma tersenyum sambil menarik Yuki mendekat. Pemuda Giou itu terpaku.

"Tenanglah," bisik Luka. Yuki kembali mengangguk gugup. Kemudian secara perlahan, Luka menahan punggung Yuki dan sebelah tangannya yang lain ditempatkan pada kedua lutut dalam Yuki. Menggendongnya dengan Bridal style.

"Luka.." gumam Yuki. Luka hanya tersenyum menatap Yuki sebelum sepasang sayap itu mengepak secara perlahan kemudian membawa ia terbang ke angkasa menembus langit malam yang pekat.

Yuki tampak merasakan perasaan aneh saat melihat wajah Luka yang tampak serius sedekat ini. Rasa dingin dari angin yang berhembus tidak terasa dingin oleh Yuki. _'Debaran ini. Kenapa selalu terjadi saat aku menatap Luka?' _tanyanya dalam hati. Ia pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang lain. Sebisa mungkin tidak menatap wajah Luka.

Yuki terdiam tertegun saat melihat pemandangan di bawahnya. Terlihat gemerlap cahaya yang berkelap-kelip bak bintang di angkasa malam. Gemerlap dari lampu-lampu kota yang bersinar terang. Ternyata jika terbang itu cepat sekali.

"Kirei..~" ujar Yuki takjub, "Jika seperti ini, langit jadi terlihat ada di bawah," tambahnya kemudian.

"Kau suka?" tanya Luka. Yuki mengangguk antusias, "Ya! Aku suka sekali, kalau dilihat seperti ini, seperti langit yang ada di bawah, menakjubkan!" ujar Yuki kemudian, sambil tersenyum senang.

"Ada hal yang ingin ku tunjukkan padamu, Yuki," ujar Luka.

"Eh? Apa itu?" tanya Yuki. Luka tersenyum sambil menatap Yuki. membuat rona merah muncul di wajah pemuda bermata coklat itu.

"Kita akan segera sampai," kata malaikat bermata siver itu lagi.

Yuki hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ia pun lebih memilih menatap pemandangan di bawahnya dari pada harus menatap wajah Luka yang membuatnya selalu menimbulkan efek berdebar dan wajah merona merah. Untung saja sekarang malam. Coba kalu siang hari, wajah meronanya pasti akan terlihat oleh malaikat berambut hitam itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Luka mulai merendahkan ketinggian terbangnya hingga akhirnya menyentuh tanah. Dengan perlahan, pemuda berambut coklat yang ada digendongannya itu pun diturunkan. Yuki langsung menatap apa yang dihadapannya kini. Tak jauh menakjubkan dari pemandanagan tadi.

Yuki baru sadar kalau dirinya kini berdiri di atas dataran yang cukup tinggi yang sepertinya adalah sebuah bukit. Ia pun kembali takjub dengan hamparan gemerlap cahaya yang tampak tidak terbatas hingga ke ujung kota. Suara-suara kendaraan yang terdengar dan hentakkan musik dari kota yang tak pernah tidur itu sungguh sangat menakjubkan.

"Kau suka?" tanya Luka yang sekaligus membuyarkan lamunan pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Ah, iya. Ini sangat menakjubkan, Luka. Baru pertama kali aku melihat ini," ungkap Yuki dengan mata berbinar senang. Melihat itu, Luka tampak sangat bersyukur membawa Yuki ke tempat ini.

Sejenak keheningan melingkupi mereka berdua. Sampai akhirnya, Malaikat berambut hitam itu lalu mendekati Yuki yang tampak kedinginan dari belakang. "Apa kau kedinginan, Yuki?" tanya Luka.

Yuki tampak menaikkan bahunya sedikit, "Umm.. tidak juga," balasnya. Padahal kalau jujur, ia sangat kedinginan. Mungkin karena hawa malam yang memang bertemperatur rendah ditambah sekarang ia ada di puncak bukit. Tentu saja ini sangat dingin. Selain itu, Yuki hanya mengenakan kemeja putih panjang dengan celana jeans biru panjang. Tentulah, pakaian ini sama sekali tidak bisa menahan dingin yang mendera tubuhnya.

"Yuki?"

"Ya?"

**Grep! **

Yuki tertegun saat sepasang lengan kekar memeluknya lagi dari belakang. Ditambah sepasang sayap hitam yang membungkus tubuhnya. Rasa dingin yang tadi Yuki rasakan seketika lenyap digantikan dengan rasa hangat yang mendera tubuh dan hatinya.

Yuki tampak memejamkan matanya merasakan kehangatan yang ia rasakan saat ini. pemuda berambut coklat itu beralih menyentuh lengan Luka yang tengah mendekapnya. Rasanya Yuki sama sekali tidak mau kehilangan kehangatan seperti ini. ia ingin merasakan lebih lama lagi.

"Luka.."

"Hm," sahut Luka, sambil menghirup wangi rambut Yuki yang terasa manis dipenciumannya.

"Kalau boleh meminta.. jika aku nanti harus mati, aku ingin bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Baik itu setelah terlahir kembali atau aku masih belum terlahir.." kata Yuki.

Luka hanya mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi, aku bisa merasakan ketenangan saat aku tahu kau disampingku, Luka."

"Semua yang terjadi biarlah menjadi kepingan memori dalam tidur abadiku nanti. Hal itu sudah cukup bagiku," tambah Yuki, "hidup, mati, senang, sedih. Hal itu memang sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan. Tapi, masih bisakah aku mengubahnya?" kali ini, setitik air mata keluar dari mata beriris coklat itu. Luka yang merasakan Yuki menangis. Lalu melepas pelukannya dan memutar tubuh Yuki untuk saling berhadapan dengannya. Ia pun lalu menghapus air mata dari pelupuk mata Yuki.

"Dengarkan aku, Yuki," ujar Luka yang membuat Yuki menatap matanya.

"Aku memang malaikat kematianmu,"

"Luka.." gumam pemuda Giou itu.

"Tapi, aku menyadari satu hal darimu, Yuki. kau adalah alasanku untuk memiliki perasaan ini. Perasaan yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki oleh malaikat kematian sepertiku," kata Luka, sambil membelai pipi Yuki lembut.

"Menatap matamu yang dulu terlihat menyimpan kesedihan dan penyesalan membuatku tak bisa menghapusmu dari ingatanku. Sampai akhirnya, kita bertemu lagi sekarang. Walaupun ada kenyataan pahit yang tersimpan tapi.."

"Luka.."

"Tapi, setelah bersamamu. Aku sadar akan sesuatu... aku telah jatuh cinta padamu, Yuki,"

**Deg! **

"Luka.. ta-tapi itu tidak mungkin.. ka-kau dan aku ti-tidak mung-,"

"Aku tahu," potong Luka cepat, "Aku sudah tahu. Tapi, kau pernah bilang kalau hidup ini sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan, bukan? Dan mungkin perasaanku ini pun sudah ditakdirkan Tuhan untukmu, Yuki," ungkap Luka.

"Luka, a-aku..."kata Yuki gugup. Ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa untuk menanggapi pertanyaan malaikat berambut hitam di depannya. Walaupun ia akui, saat besama Luka dia sangat tenang dan damai. Dan lagi debaran jantung serta wajahnya yang kerap kali merona tiap menatap wajah Luka. Tentunya ia bisa membaca perasaannya ini. kalau Yuki pun menyukai dan telah jatuh cinta pada malaikat hitam yang selama beberapa minggu ini terus berada di sampingnya. Tapi, dunianya dan dunia Luka begitu jauh bahkan mustahil untuk disamakan. Yuki hanya seorang manusia biasa. Sedangkan Luka, adalah seorang malaikat kematian yang bertugas mengambil nyawanya. Lalu kenapa perasaan seperti ini bisa tumbuh diantara mereka.

Apakah ini salah Tuhan yang mempertemukan mereka? Ataukah takdir yang membuat mereka berdua menghadapi masalah seperti ini? ataukah ini salah mereka berdua yang meciptakan perasaan seperti ini? Entahlah, mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Tapi, perasaan Yuki..

"Yuki?" panggil Luka.

Yuki tersentak sejenak lalu mengenggam lengan Luka erat, "A-aku..aku.." gumamnya bingung. Pemuda berambut coklat itu hanya terus mengenggam kedua tangan Luka yang terbalut sarung tangan hitam itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Pemuda berambut coklat itu tampak terdiam sembari mengeratkan genggamannya pada kedua lengan Luka.

"Aku.. semenjak aku kecil, aku hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan Kanata-nii. Sebelum akhirnya, Kanata-nii meninggal saat aku berusia 6 tahun," gumam Yuki. Luka hanya terdiam dengan mata silvernya yang terus menatap puncak kepala Yuki yang masih tertunduk.

"Setelah itu, keluarga Gioulah yang merawatku hingga sekarang. Disanalah aku bertemu dengan Touko-chan, Tsukumo-kun, Takashiro-san, Hotsuma-kun dan yang lainnya. Berkat mereka semua aku tidak merasakan kesendirian yang selama ini aku rasakan," tambahnya lagi.

"Yuki,"

"Mereka selalu peduli padaku. Menyayangiku layaknya seorang yang memiliki hubungan darah. Aku sangat menyangi mereka semua. Rasanya hanya dengan membalas semua kebaikkan mereka tidak cukup dengan hanya berterimakasih.. dan selain pada mereka semua.. aku pun.." pemuda berambut coklat itu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Luka. Lalu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mata silver Luka yamg tampak bersinar.

"Aku pun sangat berterimakasih padamu, Luka," ujar Yuki, sembari melepas genggaman tangannya lalu mendekat pada Luka dan bersandar pada dada bidang Luka yang terbalut kemeja hitam panjang dan sebuah jubah hitam yang juga panjang, "Arigatou, Luka," ungkap Yuki lagi, berharap dengan seperti ini, malaikat berambut hitam itu mengerti maksudnya. Luka terdiam, perlahan kedua lengannya kembali mendekat pemuda berambut coklat itu. Sepasang sayap hitam masih melindungi mereka berdua. Luka tersenyum mengerti.

"Ha'i." Bisik Luka pada Yuki.

Dan mereka berdua pun mengeratkan dekapan mereka di bawah cemerlangnya sinar rembulan yang bercahaya cukup terang malam itu. Menciptakan kehangatan tersendiri bagi mereka berdua pada malam ini.

**Ini malam terakhir sebelum**** nyawa Yuki diambil. **

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

**-Pantai. Pukul 09.00 pagi-**

"Oye! Tebak aku bawa apa?" seru Hotsuma. Semua orang yang ada di bawah tenda pantai menoleh pada pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari balik tubuhnya.

"Bola Volly?" tebak Tsukumo.

Hotsuma menggeleng. "Bukan!"

"Papan selancar?" tebak Kuruto. Hotsuma menggeleng.

"Pompa ban renang?" tebak Touko. Menggeleng lagi.

"Pelampung?" tebak Yuki. Hotsuma tersenyum pada pemuda berambut coklat itu, "Sayangnya, bukan pelampung, Yuki,"

"Radio?" tebak Kuroto lagi.

"Mana mungkin aku bawa benda seperti itu kemari?" seru Hotsumo.

"Ya, kalau kau bisa saja," kata Kuroto lagi. Hotsuma mendelik pada pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Sudah-sudah, memangnya kau bawa apa, Hotsumo-kun?" sanggah Senshirou yang tampak menaruh keranjang makanan di tikar.

"Oke, aku bawa.. jeng! Jeng! Semangka! !" serunya sambil mengeluarkan buah bulat yang cukup besar bewarna hijau dengan garis-garis hitam.

'Sudah kuduga,' ujar Shusei dalam hati. Pemuda berambut hijau itu kini sedang membantu Tsukumo yang sedang merapikan barang-barang.

"Cie, semangka?" sindir Kuroto.

Hotsuma memandang Kuroto dengan senyum bangga, "Na, na, na.. semangka ini akan kita gunakan untuk bermain! Ayo, kita bermain memecahkan semangka dengan pemukul sambil matanya ditutup!"

**Kriik.. kriik.. kriik.. **

**Ctak! **

"Kenapa kalian mengabaikanku?" gusar Hotsuma yang hanya ditanggapi sebagai angin lalu, "Padahal aku sudah membawa ini susah payah," ujarnya terdengar lirih, sambil mengelus semangka ditangannya. Cuma akting. Tentu saja tidak ada yang peduli, kecuali tentunya..

"Minna, Hotsuma-kun sudah susah payah membawa semangka itu kemari. Kupikir pasti menyenangkan bermain memecahkan semangka," ujar Yuki, sambil tersenyum.

'Kau polos sekali, Yuki-chan/Yuki,' ujar semua orang yang ada disana dalam hati, minus Hotsuma dan Yuki tentunya.

Hotsuma berbinar senang mendapat respon positif dari pemuda berambut coklat itu, "Yukiiii...~ kau memang mengerti akuuuuu...~" seru Hotsuma, sambil memasang ancang-ancang memeluk pemuda bermata coklat itu.

**Bagh! **

Sebelum berhasil memeluk Yuki, Hotsuma kena jitakkan telak di kepalanya, "Ittai... apa yang kau lakukan nenek sihir? !" seru Hotsuma, sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Tersangka penjitakan a.k.a Touko yang dipanggil nenek sihir itu langsung masang wajah horrible, "Kalau kau menyentuh Yuki-chan, kupastikan kedua tanganmu tak akan bisa digunakan lagi!" balas Touko.

"Hah? Siapa takut?" balas Hotsuma.

"Apa? Kau mau mencobanya sekarang!" sahut Touko.

Yuki menyela, "Sudah-sudah.. tidak baik bertengkar, Touko-chan, Hotsuma-kun. Ayo baikkan," kata Yuki.

Touko dan Hotsuma saling pandang dengan hawa pembunuh yang tersirat jelas dimata mereka. Yuki sweatdrop melihat itu.

"Dasar kekanak-kanakkan," sindir Kuroto.

"Diam kau, bocah!" seru Touko dan Hotsuma kompak.

**Ctak! **

"Bocah kalian bilang.. Dasar muka tua!" balas Kuroto yang nggak terima dibilang bocah.

"Apa muka tua kau bilang? !" seru Touko dan Hotsuma kompak lagi.

"Walah-walah, kenapa malah jadi bertengkar," ujar Senshirou.

"Justru mereka yang kekanak-kanakkan," tambah Shusei.

"Yuki, bisa bantu aku merapikan bekal ini," pinta Tsukumo yang sedang mengeluarkan berbagai macam makanan dari keranjang coklat besar. Yuki mengangguk. "Tentu, Tsukumo-kun,"

Sedangkan Touko, Hotsuma, dan Kuroto sedang asyik berdebat mengejek satu sama lain.

Permainan memukul semangka pun dimulai. Ternyata setelah diundi, Senshirou mendapat giliran pertama.

"Apa aku bisa ya?" ujarnya, sambil menatap buah semangka yang berada 5 meter di depannya.

"Ayo, Senshiro-san!" seru Yuki.

"Kau pasti bisa!" tambah Touko.

Senshirou mengangguk lalu melepas kaca matanya.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Tsukumo yang bersiap menutup mata Senshirou dengan kain. Senshirou mengangguk.

"Ok! Waktunya 2 menit. Dari sekarang!"

Shusei yang memegang stopwatch segera memfungsikan benda kecil bewarna hitam itu.

"Lurus terus Senshirou!" seru Kuroto.

"Bukan lebih ke kiri!" seru Hotsuma.

"Kanan-kanan!" tambah Touko.

"Ayo, maju terus Senshirou-san!" kali ini Yuki yang berseru.

Senshirou yang dari awal memang sudah nyasar menjauhi target hanya pasrah saja saat teman-temannya yang memberikan petunjuk yang jelas berupa petunjuk yang salah.

"Ok! Waktu habis!" seru Shusei.

Mendengar itu, Senshirou langsung melepas kain penutup matanya.

"Hah, sudah kuduga," kata Senshirou yang melihat semangka masih selamat sentausa di tempatnya. Dan cengiran peace dari teman-temannya yang telah 'membantunya' dengan senang hati.

Dan berlanjutlah permainan ini dari Hotsuma yang salah pukul melon buat makan siang. Alhasil, Touko menghajarnya habis-habisan. Lalu, Yuki yang malah menduga batu besar sebagai semangka. Alhasil pemukul itu harus diganti dengan yang baru karena Yuki memukul batu itu dengan tenaga yang nggak tanggung-tanggung sampai itu pemukul patah begitu juga dengan batu itu yang retak . Pada sesi ini, semua menatap pemuda berambut coklat itu dengan tak percaya. Ternyata Yuki yang sepolos itu tenaganya.. mereka semua menggeleng-geleng kepala tak percaya saat melihat itu.

Lalu berlanjut pada Tsukumo yang nyasar berlawanan arah dengan target. Kotaro yang meleset pukulannya. Lalu, Touko yang salah sasaran. Sengaja maksudnya. Malah teman-temannya yang memberi petunjuk yang malah menjadi incaran pukulannya. Minus Yuki tentunya.

Dan akhirnya, Shuseilah yang berhasil memecahkan semangka itu dengan sukses. tepuk tangan!

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

"Yuki-chan! Ayo bermain bola Volly!" seru Touko dari kejauhan.

"Iya! Nanti aku menyusul!" seru Yuki. Touko mengangguk lalu melanjutkan permainannya dengan 5 pemuda lainnya.

Yuki terduduk di bawah tenda sembari melihat teman-temannya yang tampak asyik bermain volly. Angin pantai yang berhembus tampak menyibakkan rambut serta kaos putih dan celana pantainya. Sesaat, Yuki merasakan ketenangan yang damai di hatinya.

"Yuki," panggil seseorang dari belakang. Mengenal suara yang memanggilnya, Yuki tersenyum, "Ya, Luka?"

Malaikat berambut hitam itu mendekati Yuki dan beralih duduk disamping kanan pemuda bermata coklat itu.

Menyadari Luka yang duduk di sampingnya. Yuki perlahan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu malaikat itu.

"Ne, Luka?"

"Hm?"

"Berjanjilah satu hal untukku," ujar Yuki lirih.

"Apa itu?"

"Berjanjilah, kau akan melakukan tugasmu itu,"

Luka terdiam.

"Kau tak perlu harus melanggar peraturan itu demi aku. Karena aku tidak mau, Luka ikut menderita. Jadi, lakukan tugasmu itu, Luka," kata Yuki lagi, "Kau selalu menolongku. Aku sudah menyadari itu. Walaupun ini hari terakhir bagiku, aku sudah sangat merasa bahagia,"

Semilir angin berhembus sedikit kencang.

"Kalau pun Tuhan sudah mentakdirkan kita berdua. Aku yakin, di kehidupan manapun, kita akan bertemu lagi, Luka."

Luka tiba-tiba memutar tubuhnya untuk saling berhadapan dengan Yuki.

"Ya. Aku berjanji padamu, Yuki," ujar Luka. Mendengar itu, Yuki tersenyum, "Arigatou,"

Dan sekali lagi, Luka menarik Yuki dalam pelukannya. Berat untuk Luka melakukan ini. malaikat berambut hitam itu mengeratkan pelukannya. Berharap, pemuda yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya itu tidak akan melupakannya kalaupun ia harus berpisah dengan cara yang menyakitkan seperti ini.

**OOOOOooooOOOOO**

"Sugoiii! Hari ini sangat menyenangkan!" seru Hotsuma.

"Rasanya tidak mau berakhir secepat ini," ungkap Touko.

Tsukumo tersenyum, "Bukankah kita bisa kapan saja kesini, Touko-chan?"

"Aku tahu, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa tidak mau hari ini berakhir secepat ini. perasaanku pun terasa tidak enak," kata Touko.

Semua terdiam. Jujur. Mereka sependapat dengan gadis berambut coklat itu. Rasanya, tak mau hari ini berakhir secepat ini. Entah mengapa perasaan mereka tiba-tiba saja takut akan kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Jadilah, kini semuanya terdiam memikrkan hal itu.

"Minna, kalian kenapa. Ini sudah sore, ayo kita bergegas kembali," kata Yuki tiba-tiba. Mereka semua tersentak dan langsung menoleh pada Yuki.

"Doushita?" Tanya Yuki. Heran melihat teman-temannya itu hanya terdiam sambil terduduk dibawah tenda pantai.

"Yuki-chan, sebentar lagi bolehkan?" Tanya Touko.

Yuki menautkan alis heran, "Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Entahlah, rasanya kami tidak mau cepat-cepat kembali," tambah Tsukumo yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari yang lainnya.

Yuki mengangguk paham, "Ya, tidak masalah. Lalu, kita mau melakukan apa?" tanya Yuki.

Semua tampak berpikir sejenak. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja Touko menepuk tangannya sekali, "Kembang api! Kita nyalakan saja kembang api!" usulnya.

"Boleh juga. Tapi kita tidak ada yang membawa benda itu kesini," ujar Hotsuma.

"Hotsuma benar, diantara kita tidak ada yang membawa kembang api, Touko-chan," kata Tsukumo.

Touko tampak lesu, "Yaah.. jadi kita harus melakukan apa? pokoknya aku tidak mau pulang dulu!" serunya.

"Aku bawa kok," ujar Kuroto tiba-tiba membuat semua orang menoleh pada pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Hontou?" Tanya Touko dengan mata berbinar.

"Iya. Sepertinya tadi aku memasukkanya dalam tas yang kubawa. Karena kupikir kita pasti akan pulang malam. Jadinya aku bawa. ya kan, Senshirou?" kata Kuroto.

Senshiro mengangguk, "Iya, sepertinya ada."

"Yatta! Kalau begitu cepat ambil!" seru gadis berambut coklat itu.

Yuki tersenyum hangat melihat teman-temannya itu. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Disana ada Luka yang tengah berdiri tegap. Lalu pandangan mata Luka teralih tepat pada Yuki yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Malaikat berambut hitam itu membalasnya dengan teduh.

"Nah, Yuki-chan, ini untukmu," kata Touko sembari memberikan satu batang kembang api pada pemuda berambut coklat itu. Yuki menerimanya.

"Nah, ayo kita hidupkan!" seru Touko lagi.

"**YA!" **

Kembang api pun dinyalakan. Cahaya yang indah tampak sangat bersinar di pantai yang mulai gelap ini.

"Kireii.." ujar Touko.

"Melihat cahaya kembang api seperti ini, jadi terasa tenang ya?" ujar Shusei. Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

"Liburan nanti kita lakukan ini lagi!" seru Hotsuma. Yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari semuanya.

Yuki terdiam memperhatikan gemercik cahaya kembang api yang ada ditangannya. Hari ini sungguh menyenangkan baginya. Bermain bersama, berkumpul bersama, bercanda bersama, rasanya Yuki pun tidak mau hari ini berakhir begitu cepat.

Luka yang memperhatikan pemuda berambut coklat itu hanya terdiam. Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 lewat malam. Malaikat berambut hitam itu semakin membisu kala mengingat perkataan Luze. Malaikat kematian yang sama dengannya.

"_**Kau tidak punya pilihan yang lain lagi, Niisan. Maka lakukanlah yang seharusnya dilakukan. 3 hari lagi, tepat pukul 12 tengah malam adalah waktu terakhir bagi Yuki Sakurai."**_

Ya. Ini adalah malamnya. Tepat jam 12 malam nanti hidup Yuki akan dieksekusi oleh tangannya sendiri. Walaupun Luka sudah berjanji pada Yuki untuk melakukan ini, tapi..

"**YUKI-CHAN!" **

"**YUKI! !" **

Luka langsung menoleh ke arah Yuki dan terkejut saat mendapati pemuda berambut coklat itu terjatuh ke tanah. Touko dan yang lainnya langsung menghampiri Yuki yang tampak berkeringat.

"Yuki-chan! kau kenapa, ayo bangun..." ujar Touko.

"Touko-chan, lebih baik kita segera membawa Yuki ke rumah sakit!" seru Tsukumo.

Hotsuma segera membopong Yuki, "Ayo cepat!" serunya, sembari membopong Yuki ke arah mobil. Diikuti dengan yang lain, mereka langsung bergegas ke rumah sakit. Tepat saat Hotsuma melewati Luka. Luka hanya terpaku saat melihat wajah Yuki yang tampak menahan kesakitan. Ia pun hanya terdiam hingga Yuki tidak lagi terlihat olehnya.

Mustahil. Bukankah ia sudah membuat Yuki tidak merasakan kesakitan lagi. Tapi, kenapa sekarang Yuki merasakan kesakitan itu lagi? Tanya Luka. Menyadari sesuatu, ia pun segera menoleh ke atas dan mendapati Luze disana.

"Maaf aku membatalkan matramu, Niisan." Ujarnya datar.

Luka memunculkan sayap yang ada di punggungnya dan langsung terbang berhadapan dengan Luze. "Kau tidak berhak mencampuri tugasku," desis Luka marah.

"Mencampuri? Itu sama sekali bukan _kata_ yang tepat, Niisan," katanya tenang.

"Kenapa kau mematahkan mantraku untuk Yuki?" tanya Luka.

"Kenapa kau bilang? Percuma saja kau melakukan itu. Toh, pada akhirnya nasib Yuki Sakurai akan sama saja nanti,"

"Kau.."

"Pukul 9 malam. Hanya tinggal 3 jam lagi sebelum kau mengambil nyawanya, Niisan. Bukankah kau harus bersamanya?" ucap malaikat berambut panjang itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Luka langsung terbang meninggalkan Luze. Pergi menuju tempat dimana Yuki berada. Sekarang tidak ada hal yang lebih penting dari apapun. Bagi Luka, hanya Yuki prioritas utamanya sekarang.

"Tak ada pilihan yang bisa kau pilih, Niisan. Mau kau berbuat apapun itu, tidak ada satupun yang bisa merubah takdir yang sudah ditentukan." Ujar Luze, sembari menatap Luka yang kini telah pergi.

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

"Yuki-chan! Yuki-chan!"

"Yuki! Yuki!"

"Maaf anda semua tidak boleh masuk. Harap tunggu disini," kata sang suster pada Touko dan yang lainnya.

"Tapi, Yuki-chan,"

"Touko-chan, kita tunggu disini. Yuki pasti baik-baik saja," kata Tsukumo yang langsung mendekap gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Hiks, Yuki-chan. Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Kalau saja, kalau saja aku tahu akan seperti aku.. aku.. hiks," isak Touko.

Tsukumo langsung membelai rambut Touko, "Ini semua bukan kesalahanmu, Touko-chan,"

"Tapi, tapi.."

"Kita hanya bisa berdoa untuk Yuki sekarang," ujar Shusei.

**Bagh! **

"Kuso...!" desis Hotsuma. Sambil memukul dinding.

Semua terdiam. Hanya terdengar suara isakan Touko yang terdengar. Mereka tak menyangka ini semua akan terjadi. Padahal tadi mereka sangat terlihat senang. Tapi, sekarang hanya kesedihan dan kekhawatiran yang merajai hati mereka.

Sedangkan sekarang, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.30 malam. 1½ jam lagi waktu untuk Yuki.

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

"Suster! Kontrol terus oksigennya!" seru sang dokter.

"Baik!" sahut sang suster.

"Dokter gawat! Detak jantung pasien melemah!" kata suster lain yang sedikit panik.

"Apa? awasi terus perkembangannya!"

"Ha'i!"

Sang doter terus berusaha menyelamatkan Yuki. Walau dia tahu itu mustahil karena penyakit yang diderita oleh pemuda berambut coklat itu sudah tak bisa tertolong lagi. Hanya keajaiban saja yang sekarang diharapkan datang dan terjadi.

Luka berdiri di pojok ruangan dengan pandangan yang selalu tidak lepas dari Yuki yang kini terbaring lemah di ranjang putih itu. Tampak para tim medis yang berusaha menyelamatkan pemuda berambut coklat itu. Walaupun, Luka tahu itu adalah mustahil. Karena waktu Yuki tinggal sebentar lagi. Jadi percuma untuk melakukan apapun. Luka mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"_**Luka.." **_

"Hah?" Luka langsung tertegun melihat sebuah senyum hangat menghiasi wajah Yuki yang kini memandangnya dengan pandangan yang teduh. Perlahan, malaikat berambut hitam itu mendekati Yuki.

Para tim medis yang berusaha menolong Yuki berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya. Karena mereka tahu, sudah tidak ada harapan lagi.

"Dokter.." panggil salah satu suster. Sang dokter hanya menggeleng pasrah merespon panggilan sang suster itu. "Kabari keluarganya," kata Dokter itu kemudian.

"Ha-ha'i."

"Yuki," panggil Luka pelan. Tapi, masih terdengar jelas oleh Yuki.

"Sudah waktunya?" tanya Yuki.

Luka hanya terdiam, lalu mengenggam lengan Yuki yang masih terinfus dan juga terasa dingin.

"Sou ka." Yuki balas mengenggam lengan Luka sembari memejamkan matanya.

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

Melihat sang dokter yang keluar langsung mencuri perhatian semuanya yang sejak tadi menunggu di depan ruang operasi dan langsung menghampiri sang dokter dengan perasaan gelisah dan berdebar. Sang dokter tampak melepas topi operasinya dan menatap orang-orang di depannya.

"Dokter! Bagaimana, bagaimana keadaan Yuki-chan?" Tanya Touko mewakili semuanya.

Sang dokter tampak menunduk, "Maaf. Tim medis sudah berusaha keras untuk menyelamatkannya. Tapi, ternyata Tuhan sangat menyanginya," kata dokter itu lirih.

**DEG! **

"YUKI-CHAN! Tidak, tidak mungkin Yuki-chan.." gagap Touko yang langsung terjatuh lemas. Bukannya hanya Touko yang merasakan kesedihan. Tapi semuanya. Semuanya merasakan kesedihan yang teramat sangat.

"Tidak mungkin, Yuki-chan!" Touko langsung bangkit berdiri dan menerobos masuk ke ruang operasi Yuki.

"Touko-chan!" seru Tsukumo yang juga langsung masuk ke ruangan Yuki dan diikuti yang lainnya.

Gadis berambut coklat itu hanya membisu saat melihat pemuda berambut coklat yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu kini menatapnya dengan pandangan teduh.

"Tou..ko-..cha..n.." panggil Yuki terbata.

"Yu-Yuki-chan.." balas Touko, sambil menghampiri Yuki.

Tsukumo CS yang baru masuk pun hanya membisu melihat apa yang di hadapan mereka kini. Mereka pun melangkah mendekati ranjang Yuki.

"Te-terimakasih.. untuk se-segalanya, a-aku.." gumam Yuki pada semuanya.

"Yuki-chan, sudah jangan bicara lagi. Ku mohon.." lirih Touko, sembari membelai rambut Yuki. Yuki menggeleng pelan.

"Ti-tidak. Ini harus aku sampaikan pada kalian semua. Karena waktuku sudah tidak banyak lagi," lirih Yuki.

"Bohong! Kau akan selamat Yuki-chan, kau akan selamat!" jerit Touko.

"Yuki jangan kau bicara seperti itu," gumam Tsukumo.

Yuki kembali menggeleng, "Tidak. Maaf selama ini aku.. aku menyusahkan kalian semua.. maaf a-aku tak bisa membalas se-semua itu,"

"Baka! Jangan bicara itu lagi!" gusar Hotsuma.

"Yuki.." lirih Shusei.

"Yuki, bertahanlah!" seru Kotaro.

"Yuki-kun," lirih Senshiro.

"Maaf.. a-aku minta maaf.." lirih Yuki, sambil menangis.

"Yuki-chan, kumohon, bertahanlah, hiks..." isak Touko yang sudah tidak bisa lagi membendung air matanya.

Tsukumo memejamkan matanya, yang lain pun ikut memejamkan matanya dan mendongak. Tak ingin air mata itu keluar.

Setelah itu, Tsukumo langsung mengenggam lengan Yuki yang tampak terasa dingin, "Sesuai janji. Kami akan selalu berada disisimu, yuki," kata Tsukumo memaksakan untuk tersenyum.

"Tsukomo.." lirih Touko. Lalu menghapus air matanya dan menaruh lengannya di atas lengan Tsukumo. Yang lain mengangguk mengerti lalu saling bertumpuk tangan. Dan memaksakan tersenyum pada pemuda berambut coklat itu.

Yuki tersenyum hangat, "... a-aku tidak akan melupakan ka-kalian semua.. a-ku berjanji.." Yuki merasakan kalau tenanganya mulai habis dan nafasnya pun mulai sesak. Sesaat, Yuki sedikit menolehkan kepalanya pada Luka yang terdiam dengan wajah datar. Luka yang memang semenjak tadi terus memperhatikan pemuda berambut coklat itu pun balas menatap sepasang mata coklat yang kini berbicara seolah mengatakan, _'Lakukan, Luka,'_

**Deng... deng.. deng.. **

Suara jam menggema nyaring. Menandakan jam 12 malam tepat. Ini yang terakhir...

".. arigatou, minna.. sayonara.." sepasang bola mata coklat itu tertutup perlahan, bersamaan dengan cahaya kasat mata yang menyinari tubuh itu. Suara detak jarum jam seakan terdengar nyaring di telinga. Dan sebuah tangan yang terkulai dingin digenggaman.

"Yuki-chan.. Yu-Yuki-chan.. YUKI-CHAN! !" Jerit Touko yang langsung memeluk tubuh yang mulai mendingin itu.

**Bagh!**

"Yuki..." lirih Hotsuma yang terjatuh bersandarkan dinding setelah memukul dinding ruangan itu.

Senshirou tampak mendongakkan kepalanya, menahan air mata. Kuroto yang tampak menundukkan kepalanya, dan Shusei yang terdiam dengan pandangan sedih.

'Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, Yuki..' ujar Tsukumo dalam hati yang masih tetap mengenggam erat lengan dingin pemuda yang baru saja pergi itu.

Selesai. Akhirnya tugasnya selesai. Malaikat kematian itu kini merasa Sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di kedua pipinya.

_Ia menangis. _

Hal yang pertama kali bagi malaikat berambut hitam itu rasakan selama hidupnya yang lama ini. Apakah ini rasanya jika kita kehilangan seseorang?

_Sakit._

"_**Kalau pun Tuhan sudah mentakdirkan kita berdua. Aku yakin, dikehidupan manapun, kita akan bertemu lagi, Luka." **_

Sederet kata-kata dari Yuki yang masih membekas diingatannya.

"Ya. Yuki. Kita akan bertemu lagi." janjinya sebelum menghilang bersamaan dengan munculnya sebuah cahaya bewarna hitam yang membawa Luka pergi.

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

"Luka Crosszeria. Sesuai dengan ketetapan yang berlaku, kau akan dihukum karena telah melanggar peraturan malaikat kematian dan berdosa besar karena telah jatuh cinta pada manusia. Kau akan dihukum turun ke bumi dan terlahir sebagai manusia."

Luka hanya terdiam dengan pandangan datar mendengar hukuman yang kini diterimanya.

Sebagai ganti mahal, ia harus mencabut statusnya sebagai malaikat kematian. Tapi, ia tidak menyesal akan hal itu. Baginya, ini tidak akan membuat ia bertemu lagi dengan Yuki. Kalau lebih memilih, ia lebih senang diceburkan dalam panasnya api Neraka karena tidak bisa menjaga seseorang yang sangat beharga baginya.

"Ha'i," sahutnya datar.

Inilah resiko yang harus ia pertanggung jawabkan.

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

**-15 tahun kemudian- **

Tampak seorang anak laki-laki berusia 6 tahun tengah asyik bermain dengan bolanya disebuah taman.

"Yuki-chan, jangan main terlalu jauh ya?" sahut sang ibu pada anaknya itu.

Sang anak mengangguk paham, "Iya, Kaachan."

Mendengar itu, sang ibu tersenyum lalu mengobrol kembali dengan ibu-ibu lain di taman itu.

Anak laki-laki bernama Yuki itu lalu meletakkan bola di tanah dan hendak menendang bola itu.

**Dugh. **

Bola ditendangnya. Karena terlihat mengasyikan saat bola di tendang, anak itu menendangnya lagi dan lagi, hingga keluar taman.

Yuki yang melihat bola kesayangan pemberian ayahnya itu menggelinding hingga keluar, ia langsung mengejar bola itu.

"Yaahh.. bolanya.." ujarnya sambil berlari mengejar bolanya.

Ternyata bola itu berhenti di jalan raya, setelah melihat kiri-kanan, Yuki menyebrang dan langsung mengambilnya.

"Lho, Murasame-san, Yuki-chan tidak ada," kata salah satu ibu yang menyadari bocah kecil itu sudah tidak ada.

Seketika ibu berambut coklat itu terkejut bukan main, "Yuki-chan? Yuki-chan kamu dimana, sayang? Yuki-chan?" seru sang ibu panik langsung mencari anaknya.

"Murasame-san, disana!" sang ibu langsung menoleh dan membatu kala anaknya berada di tengah jalan dan sebuah mobil tengah melaju kencang dari arah kanannya.

"YUKI-CHAAANNN...! ! !" sang ibu langsung berlari kencang menyelamatkan sang anak yang belum menyadari sebuah mobil yang tengah melaju kearahnya. 'A-aku tidak ingin kehilangan Yuki-chan untuk kedua kalinya."

**SET! **

**Bruk! **

"Yuki-chan!"

Sang ibu terjatuh lemas saat melihat putranya itu selamat dari kematian. Seorang pemuda berseragam SMP berambut hitam telah menyelamatkan anaknya.

Sang anak yang baru menyadari ia selamat dari maut, lantas membuka matanya yang tadi ia pejamkan. Hitam. Ternyata ia tengah didekap oleh seorang pemuda sekarang.

"Apa kau terluka?" tanya sang penyelamat itu, sambil melepas dekapannya pada sang anak. Mata silver pemuda itu meneliti dengan seksama tubuh anak itu, terluka atau tidak.

Anak berambut coklat itu menggeleng, "Daijoubu! Arigatou, Niichan!" katanya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Yuki-chan!" seru sang ibu yang langsung menghampiri putranya.

"Kaachan!"

"Arigatou! Arigatou, tuan!" seru sang ibu pada pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum hangat, "Ya," lalu berbalik badan hendak pergi.

"Niichan, tunggu!"

"Yuki-chan?" heran sang ibu.

Pemuda itu kembali menoleh.

"Bo-boleh aku tahu nama, Niichan?" tanya Yuki malu-malu sambil merapat ke samping ibunya dan menatap pemuda di depannya dengan pandangan malu-malu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum hangat, "Zess,"

"Hontou? Aku Yuki Murasame, Yoroshiku, Niichan!" seru sang anak.

"Ha'i."

"_**Kalau pun Tuhan sudah mentakdirkan kita berdua. Aku yakin, di kehidupan manapun, kita akan bertemu lagi, Luka." **_

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

**-OWARI- **

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

**#A Fanfic Special for Dian Kawaii Kitsune and Tishikari-san#  
><strong>

A/N: **#pundung# **no coment… =_='

Ending apa iniiii? ? ?

Adakah yang nyadar siapa yang Naru jadikan seorang ibu di ending ini? **#plak!**

Gomen minna, akhir ceritanya jadi gaje banget kayak gini. Tapi, Naru senang banget! Karena ini fic multichap pertama Naru yang tamat! Banzai! ! **#nebar bunga**

Pada akhirnya, Naru memang nggak tega misahin mereka... T^T **#nunjuk LukaYuki# ** jadi Naru siap lahir batin menerima segala keluhan tentang fic ini.. **#alah **

-Hotsuma: "Akhirnya, kami dimunculkan juga!"

-Shusei: "Yaa. walupun. Endingnya aneh," (pose conan)

-Kuroto: "Setuju," (muka datar)

-Senshirou: "Yah, tapi author-san sudah berusaha keras,"

-Naru: (mata berbinar) "Senshiro-san.. kau paling mengerti Naruuu..~"

-Touko: "Hah.. apa-apaan ini cerita? Kenapa Yuki-chan kau harus di buat meninggal?" (mandang horror ke author)

-Naru: (bergidik) "Yaaa.. tapi akhirnya Yuki hidup lagi kan? Ngomong-ngomong. Mana Luka sama Yuki-chan?"

-Tsukumo: "Habis dapet gaji, langsung pergi Honey moon," (ngomong sambil makan pokky)

-Touko+Naru: "What? !"

-Naru: "Ya, sudah. Naru ucapin terimakasih untuk para reader yang terus mengikuti jalan cerita fic ini hingga akhir.." **#bows **

All Chara: "Arigatou Gozaimasu! ! !" **#bows **

**See You Agaiinnnnnnnnnn…..~ ! ! ! **

**_Review?_**


End file.
